


Hogwarts School of Pure-Blood Wizardry

by chloeoakenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Death Eaters, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloeoakenshield/pseuds/chloeoakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort won the Battle of Hogwarts. The trio are dead, as are those who refused to accept him as the wizarding world's ruthless new leader. Hogwarts has been rebuilt and re-opened, but it is not as it used to be. Voldemort is appointed headmaster of Hogwarts, with Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy being the Deputy Heads. The school is taught solely by Death Eaters, and only those with magical blood can go to the school (attendance is compulsory - those who receive the acceptance letter must go, or face severe punishment or death). Pure-bloods and Half-bloods can be accepted, but those who are pure-blood are considered superiors.</p><p>But surely 'Hogwarts School of Pure-Blood Wizardry' isn't that bad.</p><p>[The first three chapters are smut-free: Smut begins in chapters 4+]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post-War Wizard Society

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognise it, I don't own it!
> 
> I have no idea where this story is going, but I hope you enjoy.  
> It will contain a lot of smut so if you don't like that kind of thing, please don't read:)

I can still recall the time Harry Potter was declared dead. 

I was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - the Battle of Hogwarts was a long and bloody battle; we were overpowered. Of course, when Voldemort offered us the chance to join them (or die), I came over to the dark side. I kept my head high, ignoring the taunts and insults that were thrown at me by the other students. Despite being a Gryffindor myself, I was always fascinated with the Dark Arts and by Voldemort himself.  
As I approached Voldemort, I felt all eyes fixated on me. Voldemort himself seemed to marvel over my appearance; whether he found me attractive or unpleasant he didn't say, his eyes just scanned me from head to toe. 

"Yes" He whispered, slowly walking towards me. "Yes, we shall find you a place in our ranks. I'm glad you came to us so willingly." He wrapped his arms around me in an awkward embrace as the other students tittered at my so-called 'betrayal'. As Voldemort's embrace came to an end, Bellatrix grasped my arm and pulled me over to her. She locked her arm in mine, seeming to know of my pure-blood status. Another 150 or so students joined Voldemort's ranks. A few were killed on the spot after it was proven that they were mudbloods, leaving only 130 students who were unsure of where their loyalties should lie. Voldemort said that even muggle-borns would not necessarily be killed - they would be auctioned off as slaves and servants to his followers. 

"Well" The Dark Lord exclaimed with a fierce look on his face. "I have to say, I am rather disappointed in you all. Those of you who have magical blood and have not come forth, you shall be greeted by death. And of course, the filthy muggle-borns who are among you shall share the same fate - unless you choose wisely and come to our service willingly." Some muggle-borns came forth, tears spilling out of their eyes, they were immediately disapparated away from the school site and presumably taken to Azkaban. After dealing with the remaining wizards who refused to join the death eaters, Voldemort turned to his large crowd of followers. 

"I should like to thank each and every one of my loyal followers. For this could not have been possible without your help." He said. "We have succeeded in taking over the Ministry. We have succeeded in taking over Hogwarts. WE HAVE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING HARRY POTTER!" He shouted the last part with a wicked grin on his face, and the laughter of his dark followers echoed in the atmosphere. 

"My Lord, what is it you intend to do now?" Bellatrix said, her arm still locked around mine. 

"Hogwarts shall be re-opened. But those with magical blood can only be accepted."

 

***********************

 

The Summer break granted us survivors the chance to purchase the new equipment that is required at Hogwarts. Diagon Alley was not how it used to be, but it certainly wasn't awful. Ollivander's old wand shop was instead run by Amphior and was re-named in his honour. A new shop named 'Mystic Emporium' was opened. It was a grand building, beautifully decorated (despite being run by a death eater) and sold everything that was required at Hogwarts - it was basically the school shop. A few new bars and inns were opened along the street and Gringotts Bank was still run by Goblins.  
Yet despite the Wizarding World being run by Lord Voldemort and his death eaters, there is no sense of dread nor darkness looming. The sun is constantly shining (but rain is also common, it is England after all) and the buildings themselves are not dreary and dull. In fact, since Voldemort came into power, the Wizarding World has not been much different - only excluding muggle-borns from wizard practices, which turned out to be not as bad as we initially expected. Now that Voldemort had got what he wanted, there was no need for widespread violence nor rebellion - muggle-families were left alone and the two worlds co-existed with one-another rather peacefully. 

After collecting some galleons from my vault at Gringotts, I proceeded to Mystic Emporium. It was busy, as usual, the pleasant buzz of conversation reached every corner of the shop. I headed over to the uniform section, and picked up three new Gryffindor robes and ties and once I found my size, I picked up the rest of my books. As a fifth-year student (I should be starting my seventh year, but I seem to be hopeless at exams), I must take 7 core classes and two electives but I also take an extra-curricular subject in Wizard Art. One-by-one I picked up each book and balanced them carefully on my hands. Transfiguration, Dark Arts, Potions, History of Magic, Astronomy, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy books were balancing poorly in my arms. As well as the requirement of having The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. As I made my way over to the till, a clumsy first-year rushed past, knocking my colossal tower of books onto the floor. I tutted as I bent down and tried to pick them back up. As I reached for the final book, my hand touched another's. 

"Would you like me to carry some for you?" The hand-owner's voice said gently. I looked up and my eyes met his. Draco Malfoy. If I could pass my damn O.W.Ls, I would be in the same year group as him. I rarely saw him around school nowadays, due to the different class timetables but I knew who he was - everyone knew who he was. My eyes trailed down to his forearm, the dark mark rested on his wrist. My mind suddenly stopped wandering - I realised that it would be helpful if I actually answered him. 

"Yes, please" I said with a smile. Without needing to be asked, Draco picked up the last book and took a few from my pile so that I was able to pay for my robes and books and put them in my bag - which I had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm upon. I smiled gratefully at Draco before I turned to go. 

"Would you like to get a butterbeer?" He asked, smiling. Still dazzled at the fact he was speaking to me, I agreed and followed him to the pub opposite the shop, The Golden Goblet. Draco led the way to the booth where we sat opposite one another. He ordered our drinks and shortly a waiter bought them over. 

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?" I asked, trying to overcome my nervousness with conversation. 

"Same as you, getting my supplies for Hogwarts" He replied, smiling as he pointed to his bag. 

"You're going back to Hogwarts? I thought you left last year" 

"I was supposed to, but father believes that I should re-take my O.W.L examinations so I can take better subjects at N.E.W.T level." 

"So you're going to be stuck in lessons with a group of fifth-years, like me?" I laughed, though I was secretly happy that I would see him a lot more and that he was stuck in the same position as I am. 

"Yep unfortunately." He replies unenthusiastically, before leaning forward, edging closer to me and whispering. "Although, it wouldn't be so bad if it means I get to see you in every lesson." I felt my face blush a deep scarlet, but I couldn't help smiling. Instead of a verbal response, I leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on his cheek. But just as my lips made contact with the flesh on his cheek a deep voice echoed through the tavern. 

"Draco! Come. We're leaving." It was Mr Malfoy, Draco's father. His long blonde hair cascaded past his shoulders, resting on his collarbones. His facial features were stern but I couldn't help but feel enthralled by his presence. Apparently, he is teaching Dark Arts at Hogwarts - I hoped I would see a lot more of him. Draco flashed an apologetic smile at me, but brought my hand to his lips. 

"It was wonderful to see you..." He paused, realising he couldn't actually remember my name - not that I blame him, of course. 

"(Y/N)" I said softly. "My name is (Y/N)."

"Well, (Y/N), I shall see you on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow" Draco smiled, before leaving with his father. Just before the passed through the doors, Lucius took one more look at me; he didn't smile nor frown, he made no distinguishable facial expression but just gazed at me with his piercing blue eyes before turning to go, his jet-black walking stick rhythmically tapping against the wooden floor.


	2. A New Year at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving at Platform 9 3/4, you encounter Draco Malfoy once again. Shortly you arrive in the newly-rebuilt Hogwarts school - Although it is an undoubtedly different regime, it certainly isn't as bad as you thought it would be...
> 
> No smut in this chapter, but I can assure you it will come in later chapters.
> 
> (E/C) = Eye colour  
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour

I stood only in my underwear, gazing at my suitcases, and checked and re-checked my long list to ensure I had everything I needed: Books - check, uniform - check, new school map - check, shoes - check, wand... 

'Where the heck is my wand?' I whispered to myself in an almost panic-stricken voice. I fumbled about with my suitcase, taking everything out that was once packed so neatly. My heartbeat began to pound vigorously against my chest, almost as if it was trying to escape. I looked downwards to check if it had been dropped or had rolled under my bed. Peering down onto the wooden floor, I saw it. It was in my hand. I shook my head and sighed to myself for being so stupid - Since arriving Hogwarts in my first year, I had never been nervous to go back. But now I got the overwhelming sense of anxiety at the thought of a whole new set of rules, teachers and of course, the new headmaster himself. Once I placed everything back into my suitcase (and made sure I had my wand in my pocket). I decided I was going to get changed into my robes on the train; mainly because I had already packed my uniform neatly in the suitcase twice already and was not about to re-pack everything for a third time in the space of 5 minutes. Instead, I threw on my black leggings and a lace vest, I brushed my long, (H/C) hair and threw my head forward, scraping it into a high ponytail and securing it with a black ribbon. I kept my side-fringe down, but ensured that it didn't cover my (E/C) eyes. Checking my watch, I realised that I had plenty of time to spare and decided that I would apply some make-up after all. I navigated my way to my dressing table and quickly applied a thin coat of foundation before applying a thin line to the edge of my lash-line along my eyelid and finished by smothering my eyelashes with a coat of mascara. I checked my reflection. 

'I suppose that will have to do' I muttered under my breath. 

"(Y/N)! I'm now leaving to go to work!" Mum called up the stairs. I walked down the stairs to wave her off. She smiled when she saw me and as I approached she pulled me into a warm embrace. "Now, you be good this year! I very much doubt this new set of teachers will allow you to get away with sassing them, unlike the old ones." She shook her head, but still kept her smile. You rolled your eyes. 

"I'll *try* not to sass them, okay?" You laughed "But if they deserve it, I can't guarantee the year will go sass-free" 

"You" Mum said, resting her hands on my cheeks and looking at me with her warm brown eyes. "I'm going to miss you, darling. You'll write to me, won't you?" 

"Every week" I grinned, holding out my pinky finger as she wrapped her own around it. "I promise." And with that she headed out of the door. Mum worked at the Ministry of Magic; very high up in the council, she works in the Department of Mysteries. Though, she had been strictly prohibited to share the exact details of her job to anyone outside the Ministry - she is not even allowed to tell her family what her job actually entails. My father works as an international spy for the Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse (Voldemort had issued this position upon Pius due to being pre-occupied with the running of Hogwarts school and also because he had experience as a politician). This means that my dad is always out of the country, only able to come home for a week once every two years. So, being seventeen years old, I have only seen my dad eight times (many of which I cannot remember as I was very little). My mother and father remain loyal to one-another nevertheless and love each other dearly. My parents are both pure-blood wizards, making me share the same highly-respected blood status.

Upon checking my watch once again, I noticed it was nearly half past ten. The train leaves at exactly eleven, but as I live in the centre of London, it is relatively easy for me to get to King's Cross Station on time. Sticking my train ticket in my back pocket, I headed out the door, taking care to lock it behind me. I arrived at King's Cross much quicker than I expected, but was slightly glad at this; it meant I could bagsy a train booth before the other students take up all the room. Previously, Hogwarts only had around 450 students but due to many of them being mudbloods there is now only around 300 students in total.

Loading my trunks onto the trolley, I grabbed my pet Cornish Pixies who were hiding in my coat pockets, Bandit and Spike, and they sat on my suitcases, chattering to one-another in their own strange language. They were tamed (thankfully) and were relatively easy to look after, they were rarely a nuisance. Running through the brick wall, I made it onto the platform. The Hogwarts Express rested its usual place; the once-red hue of the train was instead painted a dark green colour. Fixated on the new appearance of the train, I was unaware that I was picking up my pace. I was only brought back down to reality by the loud sound of two trolleys colliding and the piercing shriek of my shocked pixies. I sat up, rubbing the sore section of my head where it had smacked against the concrete. I heard a chuckle next to me. 

"This is not how I expected our second meeting to go" Draco laughed, holding out his hand to help me back on my feet. I flashed him an apologetic smile. 

"I'm so sorry. I was in a world of my own" I laughed, picking up my suitcases. Bandit and Spike sat on each of my shoulders muttering what I could only imagine to be curses in Pixie-language. "I'm sorry, okay?" I said, turning your head to each of them to make sure Draco didn't think that I was speaking rudely to him. He smiled at my unique choice of pets.

"I'm surprised that they're not being a menace to the society" He laughed, holding out his hand to Bandit. He seemed surprised that Bandit slowly moved to sit on his hand, studying him cautiously. "What are they called?"

"The one on your hand is Bandit, and this one is Spike" I replied, holding my hand out to my shoulder so Spike could land on it. 

"I'll take your items" A gruff voice said. I assumed he was part of the new train crew, watching him cautiously as he placed all my items into the back of the train. Draco rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Come, let's go find a booth on the train." I followed him onto the train. It was nowhere near as crowded as it used to be, but it was still fairly busy. After a few minutes, Draco finally breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled into the only empty booth he could find. We sat opposite one-another talking and laughing about embarrassing stories, but the conversation seemed to take a darker turn, where we discussed the events of the Battle of Hogwarts. As the conversation reverted to the subject of Hogwarts, I was suddenly reminded about my robes. 

"Oh!" I exclaimed as Draco was in mid-sentence. "My Gryffindor robes! I've left them in my suitcase, how will I get changed?" I looked over at Draco and noticed that he was not wearing his robes. He smiled, seeming to know something I didn't.

"I shouldn't worry about that. We were supposed to get plain black robes for the first day and besides, you may not be sorted into Gryffindor anyway."

"You what? Sorted? We're not first-years." I stammered.

"The Dark Lord wants all students to be re-evaluated by the sorting hat." Draco explained. "My father says that it is because the Second Wizarding War is likely to have changed the personality of each student in some way." I slouched back into my seat, hearing his reply. 

"Hold on, why didn't you tell me that before I paid for my uniform" I said stroppily, folding my arms. 

"I didn't know about it then, I swear I didn't. It was only when I mentioned buying new robes to my father after we left the tavern that he told me. But don't worry, I left my robes in my suitcase, also." Draco shrugged his shoulders in his defense. I allowed my eyebrow to settle back to its natural position, satisfied with his answer. 

At long last, we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Following Draco off of the train, we submerged ourselves into the crowd of students, though we both stood out like sore thumbs - it was reassuring that Draco also had not yet changed into his robes. Instead of Hagrid, we were instead greeted by Fenrir Greyback, the infamous werewolf. Seeming to sense my fear, Draco whispered in my ear, assuring me that Greyback had been forbidden to harm any of us (without the Dark Lord's consent). The large man lead the way to the boats also leading the way to the castle. The students whispered among themselves, discussing what else could be different about the school. Upon arriving and being face-to-face with the colossal castle that was to be our home for the year, we were greeted with the familiar sense of welcome. On the contrary to what I initially thought, the castle was lit delicately with glowing candles; it wasn't dingy or dimly decorated - the appearance of the castle was much like that when Dumbledore was headmaster, except with a few Dark Mark symbols being imprinted upon the walls here and there. Once we reached the entrance to the Main Hall, Fenrir began to speak in a gruff voice, bearing his sharp teeth unintentionally as he spoke.

"You are all privileged with the honour of being in the same room as the Dark Lord. You shall not speak unless spoken to, and will only respond in a respectful manner. Those who do not, will be severely punished." He barked. As soon as he finished his final sentence, he pushed open the large double doors, revealing the familiarly-decorated Great Hall. The four long tables were completely empty (for every student needed to be re-assigned). You and Draco waited a little bit, aiming to get behind the cluster of students who were stampeding into the hall. Along the back row of the hall, the new line of teachers sat, with Voldemort in the centre. He sat where Dumbledore once did and greeted the new flock of students with a sinister-looking (but perhaps genuine?) smile. It was rather strange seeing Voldemort sitting on what was once the golden throne of Albus Dumbledore. Perhaps it was due to the lack of hair and long beard (and nose). I struggled to contain my laughter at this thought, attempting to disguise my giggles as a coughing fit. Unfortunately, this only drew attention to me. His smile stopped. And his piercing eyes glowered in my direction. 

"Tell me, girl, what amuses you?" He said, though his tone was not necessarily angry.

"N-Nothing, my Lord." I stammered in fear. 

"And why have you not changed into your robes? I specifically stated that you must wear these robes for the sorting ceremony" 

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit' I thought to myself as I looked down at my clothing, suddenly feeling rather self-conscious.

"I-I-I f-forgot..." I continued to stammer, fearing the response that was to come. 

"What is your name, child?" was all he said. 

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N), my Lord" 

"Well, Miss (L/N), I feel that I must congratulate you on being the first student to receive detention." 

No. No. (Y/N) don't you dare respond with a cheeky remark - not to this guy. I must hold my tongue. I thought to myself as I bit my lip. Mustering as much courage as I could, I responded confidently, my eyes met his. "I feel that would be a suitable punishment for my incompetence, my Lord." Voldemort's gaze seem to soft at my response. 

"My Lord, I feel that I also deserve detention, for I too forgot to change into my robes." A voice spoke up - Draco. My head turned to his direction, I gave him a look that said both 'thank you' and 'you're such an idiot'. He responded with a gaze that (what I thought) said 'I know what I'm doing'. Voldemort averted his gaze to Draco, examining him carefully, then he responded. 

"Detention. Both of you. The dungeons at 10pm." He stated, raising a finger to halt the conversation. "But, that aside. We shall issue each and every one of you students, once again, with the sorting hat and a new Hogwarts House." 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony and Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reunite with the Sorting Hat only to be cast into a new house.  
> You and Draco attend Detention with Professor Snape. 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (L/N) = Last Name  
> (E/C) = Eye Colour  
> (H/C) = Hair Colour  
> (No smut in this chapter either)

We muttered amongst ourselves as Professor Snape brought forth the familiar wizard's hat. The first-years stared in a bemusement while the other years sighed to themselves; they did not want to change houses. As his deep voice echoed around the hall, Snape brought silence into the crowd of nervous students.

"I shall call your name - you shall promptly come forth and take a seat. You shall do so in complete silence" He said, unravelling a scroll of the student's names. "The housing shall occur in descending year order, starting from the oldest to the youngest." A few sighs of relief came from the first-years. Lucky bastards. The dark-haired professor stared in mine and Draco's direction.

"Draco Malfoy" He muttered, as heads turned in his direction. Of course we were only fifth-years, but we were indeed the eldest in the school, at nearly-eighteen years old. Draco stepped forward confidently. He walked with a certain swagger that caused me to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling. Of course he knew what house he was in. I knew. Everybody who knew Draco knew. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and soon enough it began to talk. 

"Mr Malfoy." It began. "It seems that your allegiance has not faltered, for you still posses the same traits of your House. It is fair to say, that your heart remains loyal to the Slytherin house." Draco smirked at this. His confidence had not failed him and he could tell that his father was smiling proudly from the teacher's table. Snape lifted the hat off of his head and Draco made his way over to the long, empty table and sat down. Snape's gaze averted to me. Shit. Fucking shit. Shitting fuck - it was my turn. 

"(Y/N) (L/N)" I stepped forth from the crowd of students upon hearing my name. I could feel my palms dampening with my sweat as I approached the stool. All eyes were drawn to me, making me feel self-conscious. The animated hat was put onto my head. 

"Ah! Miss (L/N). I recollect the occasion of our first meeting. A nervous first-year like all the others. But unlike the others, you were distinctive. I remember all too well the characteristics you possessed. Yes, you proved very difficult to place. For you shared the likeness of both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin themselves. Oh, how you possessed courage but also cunning. Yes, cunning was a main trait of yours. From the moment I sat on your head, I read you. I read your thoughts, your memories and your personality. Deceit and trickery is were your heart lies; you will always get your own way through manipulation and dishonesty. You were placed in Gryffindor for you were courageous enough to attempt to change your deceitful ways; though that was unbeknown to you. Of course, you reverted back to type when you recast your allegiance to the Dark Lord during the Second Wizarding War, and had even killed some of your old friends because of your hunger - desire - for power. For this, it is unquestionable for you to be placed into the House of Salazar Slytherin." I was in shock. I never thought the sorting-hat could read into one's personality that deep. But it is no longer a secret; I'm a killer. I sighed in both shock and relief. I was shocked to hear that I possessed the qualities of a Slythern, but relieved to know that I would be with Draco, at least there was someone I knew and liked in my House. I headed over to wear Draco was sitting; a grin etched across his face. 

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, then" He whispered as I seated myself next to him. Snape continued to read out the names of students as the remaining tables filled up with seventh-years, then sixth-years, fifth-years, fourth-years etc. Before long, everyone had been sorted. Snape made his way back to his seat, next to Voldemort himself, with Lucius on the other side. The Dark Lord rose from his seat. 

"Now, with each of you placed into your new Houses, the new year can truly commence." Voldemort stated. And with a wave of his wand, just like Albus Dumbledore had done for many years, a feast filled with a marvellous variety of foods. 

Once the feast was at an end, it was nearing half past nine. This was when the Dark Lord rose once again and announced that we were to head back to our dormitories for the night. The crowd of students headed stampeded through the large doors at the rear of the room, while the professors headed out of their own personal passage to get to their own rooms. As Draco and I (and other fellow Slytherins) began to head towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room was, we were stopped by our head-of-house, Professor Snape. 

"The Slytherin common room and dormitories has been relocated to the third floor" He stated, folding his arms impatiently. "I suggest you head there immediately." Snape stated the last word slowly, placing emphasis on each syllable. The Slytherins groaned, and began to head in the opposite direction, as Draco and I started to do the same, his hands rested on both of our shoulders. 

"Not. You. Two." He stated, separating each word in the sentence. "The Dark Lord has asked me to make the arrangements for your detention" Draco and I exchanged nervous looks as we turned and followed Snape into the dungeons. What was once the Slytherin common room was now dark and uninhabitable. It was cold and uninviting, yet Snape led on. As we reached the centre of the room, he stopped. 

"The new detention room" He simply stated. I looked around anxiously. It appeared to be some kind of torture chamber - those kind of chambers that are only seen in muggle horror movies. The thought of it gave me goosebumps and caused me to shiver. 

"What does the Dark Lord have in mind for us?" Draco asked, a sense of fear in his voice. Surely his father wouldn't allow Voldemort to cause harm to his only son? 

"These devices shall only be used for the most feral of students - they shall not be used on either of you for the time being, for this is not where you will be spending tonight's detention." His reply was bold but also reassuring, almost as if he did not want to use them in the first place. I exhaled a deep sigh of relief, yet I still anxiously stared at the shackles, chains and ropes that hung on the walls, as well as the wooden tables with restraints on each of the four sides. The dark-haired professor saw me looking. 

"The Dark Lord does not wish for these devices to be used. However, he will not hesitate to allow the use of them if he believes a student lacks loyalty and obedience." 

Draco caught your worried eye and flashed you a reassuring smile. Snape led the way to his potions classroom, which was still located in the same place. I assumed that the purpose of placing the torture chamber so that it was visible to all students, was a method of terrorising and intimidating students to keep them under the Dark Lord's control. 

"For tonight's detention, you shall scrub each and every one of these cauldrons - without the use of magic" 

"But, Professor! That will take all night!" I moaned, staring at the hundreds of cauldrons that lay scattered around the room. 

"Well, I suggest you start immediately. I am going to my chambers for the night; when I return in the morning, I want to see every cauldron spotless" He turned to leave. Just when I thought he was gone, I flashed a smug look at Draco. 

"Hey" I whispered as he looked over at me, confused. I laughed slightly as I pulled my wand out from my robe. "He hasn't taken them away" 

"Are you crazy, (Y/N)? Do you want those terrifying devices to be used against you? I've heard that Bellatrix as well as the Carrows have been put in charge of punishments - none of which are known to show compassion!" Draco said, trying not to raise his voice. He proceeded to the sink in the corner where he dampened two cloths, throwing one at me. I caught it, but only dropped it to my side, and pulled out my wand. "(Y/N), no!" 

I ignored him and held my wand out to the largest cauldron. "Tergeo" I whispered, watching all the grime seem to evaporate into the air. The cauldron was, in fact, spotless. I cast my eye into the direction that Snape left; he didn't seem to be returning. 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" I whispered, looking at Draco. He seemed to want to use the spell too but was fearful of the consequences. He watched as I used the tergeo incantation on five more cauldrons before he eventually joined in. We were nearly finished before we heard the familiar footsteps echoing from the direction of Snape's chambers. Placing our wands back into our robes, we dropped down onto all fours, grasping the damp cloths that had been thrown carelessly by our feet. We grabbed the nearest cauldron and began scrubbing. 

"It has been five minutes, and you are nearly finished." Snape said, his eyes narrowed as he eyed us suspiciously. "I have come to collect your wands." 

"Wands? Why would you need to take our wands?" I said innocently, flashing a smile in his direction. This only made him more suspicious; he held out his hand. 

"Give me your wand." He said, walking towards me. "Or should I have to use the expelliarmus charm?" I sighed as I removed my wand from my pocket. I willingly gave it to him; his eyes narrowed once again as he examined it. He held his wand out to mine. 

"Priori incantatem" he whispered, gazing at my wand. Shit. This spell can be used to see the last spell that had been cast from that wand. "So, you have used 'tergeo' to increase the rate of your cauldron-cleaning, Miss (L/N). And you too, Mr Malfoy." He held out his hand to observe Draco's wand. 

"No. Draco didn't use the spell. It was all me, I was impatient and I didn't want to miss out on some beauty sleep" I said confidently. The last thing I wanted was to get Draco into trouble. 

"I see. Very well, Miss (L/N). You shall receive detention for the rest of the week, but it shall not be up to me what your punishment shall endure. For I will ask the Dark Lord himself." He responds. Draco sighs, thankful that I had saved him from further punishment, but also scared for what I would endure. 

"But for now, Mr Malfoy, you are free to go. Miss (L/N) shall finish with the rest of the cauldrons." As Draco left, Snape turned to me once again. "I shall be keeping your wand for the time being, Miss (L/N)." He moved so that his face was right in front of mine; the way a policeman interrogates a suspect. "Hogwarts has changed since the last time you were here. You will not be able to get away with intentional disobedience. This is your third time as a fifth-year student - you prove incapable of passing your O.W.Ls because of your inability to listen to and obey your professors' instructions. But no more. I shall see to it that you are punished when you deserve to be - none of us shall be taking it easy on you anymore." And with that, he turned on his heel and proceeded to his chambers, taking my wand with him. I sighed irritably as I look at the rest of the cauldrons that need cleaning. 

This is going to be a very long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some future chapters, I may refer to some of my own original professors at Hogwarts: 
> 
> Professor Medlock = Original Male Character  
> Professor Barrow = Original Female Character  
> Professor Crawley = Original Male Character  
> Professor Woodall = Original Male Character
> 
> I hope you're enjoying the story, I apologise for the lack of smut so far, if that's what you're after;)  
> Feedback and kudos are hugely appreciated x


	4. Beginning of Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school year has officially begun! Exciting, isn't it?  
> Only a bit of smut (for now), but at least it's something, right?

I woke up curled in a ball on the floor of the potions class. My hand still had a firm hold of the cloth I was using to clean the cauldrons. I finally released the cloth and rubbed my eyes, letting out a yawn. Sitting up, I gazed across the classroom and checked my watch - 6:00am. That gave me an hour and a half to get ready for breakfast in the Great Hall. Yawning once again, I pushed myself groggily off of the cold stone floor and began heading towards the common room. The so-called 'detention room' was still as horrifying in daylight, perhaps even more so. The dawn's light transferred through the small windows at the top of the wall, highlighting the devices. On closer inspection, I noticed that some of the shackles were covered in blood. Mum was right, this year, I can't sass any of these teachers - clearly, they will be taking discipline very seriously. I rushed through the room, not wanting to take in any more of the gory details and made my way further into the castle. I was the only one awake (except for the ghosts who were just wandering the corridors forlornly, but they don't really count). As I approached the portrait and muttered the password 'pure-blood', I was invited into the common room. 

The room was huge. The silver-stone wall and black, wooden floor exaggerated the vast space of the area. There were serpents carved into the stone and a huge Slytherin emblem had been hung above the fireplace. There were two leather sofas on either side of the fireplace, which had also had cushions with serpents on them. It really was breathtaking; nothing at all like the Gryffindor Common Room. This was much, much nicer - more sophisticated in a way. It was cleaner too; the Gryffindors who shared the common room were rarely organised, littering and leaving the whole room in disarray. On either side of the room was a large silver door. One door had been decorated with serpents cascading down the sides, creating an emboldened border. The other had a similar pattern; but the border seemed more feminine with swirls and nature-like patterns in the corners. Most likely, this was to determine the dormitories for each gender. I opened the door quietly, not wanting to alert the other girls who were sound asleep in the room in front of me. I found that my trunk had been placed on my already-made bed, and opened the zips quietly; the other girls had already had the chance to unpack. Using a spell, the items in my trunk were soon placed into the desired locations around my bunk and I tucked my suitcase underneath. Grabbing everything I needed, I headed to the en-suite of the girls dorm so I could freshen up. 

I ran myself a quick bath and cleaned myself thoroughly, hoping to remove all of the grime that had stuck to my skin while I was in detention. I washed my hair and shaved my legs before climbing out and using my towel to dry my wet body. With my body completely dry, I proceeded to put on my new uniform: I buttoned my white shirt, and tied my new green-and-silver tie around my neck. I tugged up my tight charcoal-grey pencil skirt and pulled my socks of the same colour up to my knees. My shoes were shiny black with a small heel. Tucking my shirt into my skirt, I secured it with a black belt before running the brush through my long (H/C) hair. I grabbed a silver hairband and slid it over the top of my head to keep my fringe out of my eyes. The loose curls in my hair cascaded down my back, just touching the indent of my waist. I gazed at my reflection. I was used to seeing the scarlet and gold colour scheme of Gryffindor, but I was taken aback at how different I looked - so much more grown up. I checked my watch. 7:25am. 

As my footsteps led me nearer and nearer to the common room, I was greeted by a familiar buzz of conversation. Everyone was out of bed, fully dressed and were beginning to head down to the hall for breakfast. I noticed Draco lingering by the black sofas, scanning the room. As soon as his eyes averted in my direction, he relaxed.

"(Y/N)! I thought you were still in detention!" Draco said, pulling me into a hug. "Hey, listen, thanks again for saying I had nothing to do with the Tergeo spell."

"I couldn't let you get into trouble because of me again" I replied as we both walked in the same direction as our house-mates. We were late again; everyone was already in the hall and the breakfast feast had already commenced. We could hear the clinking of cutlery and the buzz of conversation through the hall's thick wooden doors. Draco pushed open one door and I pushed the other, interrupting the feast. The Great Hall was filled with students who were enjoying the day's first meal. The professors sat at the familiar table at the back of the room, with Voldemort once again in the centre. As we entered, all eyes were drawn to us. We walked over to the Slytherin table and noticed that the only space available was right at the front of the room. 

"Draco" I whispered "Why are they all staring at you?" Draco looked at me in confusion, before he chuckled under his breath and smiled. 

"They're not staring at me. They're staring at you!" came his reply. My head darted round the room in all directions. He was right. 

"Wait, what? Why?" I stuttered. Suddenly self-conscious, I tugged at my skirt that seemed to rise while walking, as it was now resting on my thighs.

"Why? Because you're bearing the Slytherin uniform now, instead of the Gryffindor one" He stated, then he leaned into me before adding in a hushed tone: "And because you're the most beautiful student in the room." I blushed at the compliment, but shook my head. 

"Don't be silly, Draco." I said as we finally reached the table. We set ourselves down and satisfied our morning hunger. Then, we were given our timetables. As Draco and I were handed ours, we set them side-by-side to compare them. He embraced me when we discovered we were in every lesson together - except my extra curricular classes of Art. 

"Wait, what about quidditch?" I stammered, surprised I hadn't thought about it before. 

"What about it?"

"I was appointed the seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team last year, in replacement of Harry." I said, slightly peeved that he had forgotten that. "Are there any spaces on the Slytherin team?" 

"The try-outs are on Saturday. Considering you won every game you played, I'm sure they will grant you a place on the team." Draco said. 

"Are you going to try out?" I asked, hoping he was. 

"Of course I am! I love quidditch!" Draco laughed, noticing my sigh of relief. The breakfast period seemed to fly by, and at 8:55am, we were ushered out of the hall to get to our lessons on time. Our day consisted of: Dark Arts, History of Magic, Herbology and Potions. I was glad we had a free period just before Potions, it happens to be the lesson that I am the absolute worst at. Every time I am held back, Snape becomes more strict with me. I want to pass this year so that I can continue the remaining of my Hogwarts years with Draco at my side, he's extremely likely to pass. 

Upon arriving at the Dark Arts classroom, we were greeted by Lucius Malfoy. Of course, Draco looked slightly embarrassed that both of his parents were going to be teaching at Hogwarts, as well as his Aunt Bellatrix. But atleast he gets to see his family; whereas I don't often get to see mine. As we entered the classroom, Draco sat down at his favourite seat and pulled me into the seat next to him. Lucius introduced himself as Professor Malfoy and gave us an introductory lesson on what we shall be studying over this year; curses, hexes, dark creatures, blah blah blah. Most of our classes throughout the day were the same; all except potions.

"I am fully aware that many of your professors today have given you an easy lesson. But I shall state very clearly that you shall be doing a lot of work today." The potions master boomed in his distinctive deep voice. "Some of us have more to do than others." He raised an eyebrow at me; it was the third year in a row that I had returned to re-take my O.W.Ls. I shifted under his gaze but he eventually moved on. "Today we shall be brewing Draught of Peace. Can anyone tell me what this particular potion does?" His view scanned the classroom as a few hands went up. Once again, his eyes rested on me. 

"Miss (L/N)?" He said, folding his arms with a smirk on his face. He knew I didn't know - he just enjoyed watching me embarrass myself. I bit my lip, trying not to offer him an attitudinal remark. 

"If I knew the answer, I would have raised my hand." I muttered under my breath. He darted towards me. 

"Miss (L/N). You have been in this particular class for no less than three years. We have covered this potion again and again and yet it still fails to stay in your small mind. Now, I want you to pay close attention this year. After all, you do not want to spend any more time in detention, do you?" His voice was filled with both sternness and amusement. He picked another student who confidently spoke out the correct answer. A Ravenclaw student, of course *they* would know. The lesson was hard and ongoing, but luckily Draco was there to help me, and together we brewed the successful substance. Of course, Snape was far from happy that I had received help and instead of praise, I received a reminder for my detention - which was straight after the lesson. As my classmates left the room, Draco paused. 

"I'll meet you in the common room, (Y/N)" He smiled, placing his books back into his bag and swiftly leaving the room, leaving me alone with the dark-haired potions professor. He had a certain gleam in his eye as he made his way over to me. 

"Detention begins now." He stated, a smirk forming on his lips. There was silence. I shifted my gaze awkwardly around the room in confusion. 

"Sir, what do you actually want me to do?" I muttered, my eyes locking with his. He pointed to the direction of the detention room, expecting me to go there. I did and he followed me into the centre, before he checked to make sure the door was closed. 

"Now, I trust that you have managed to learn a silencing charm." He bellowed, handing you back your wand that he had taken the other night. "Perform it on this room." I did as I was instructing and muttered the incantation, waving my wand in the correct manner. I turned to him. 

"Do you want me to perform the counter charm, sir?" I asked as I leaned against the wall. He shook his head. 

"No." Was his reply, though he didn't seem entirely focused on my question. It seemed he was somewhat distracted; he gaze intensified, making me slightly uncomfortable. Before I knew it, his body was pressed onto mine as he struggled with my hands to fit them into the shackles. He took me unaware, so of course he succeeded. With both my arms restrained in the shackles above my head, the familiar smirk returned to his face. 

"Sir?" I said, concern and confusion taking over my voice. 

"The Dark Lord has entrusted me with your punishments. I shall be the only one to punish you." He stated. I sighed, whether it was with relief or fear remained unclear. Bellatrix and the Carrows were known to be extremely harsh with their discipline - using the Cruciatus curse and other hexes; but I had no idea what Snape's methods included. He noticed that tears escaped my eyes and he promptly wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. 

"I am not going to harm you, Miss (L/N). In fact, quite the opposite." Before giving me a chance to reply, his lips were grazing my neck. He hit a spot that caused a soft moan to escape from my lips; I felt him smile against my skin. He started pulling on my shirt, removing the tie and unbuttoning my top. With those thrown so carelessly aside, he stepped back to marvel at my physique as he licked his lips appreciatively. "If I had known you were so well-formed, I would have done this a year ago." He whispered, as he kissed the area between my breasts. Reaching round, he unclasped my bra and slid the straps off of my arms in one quick motion. His tongue began to trail over the perky bud of my nipple, darting his wet tongue in circular motions. I moaned softly at his touch. For a strict and terrifying teacher, his touch was gentle and extremely arousing, I felt myself dampen at his touch. His fingers on traced down to my navel and continued onwards to the ridge of my skirt that was now resting at the tips of my thighs. He stopped kissing my breast and went down to his knees; his hands clasped either side of my skirt and he yanked downwards, pulling my underwear down with it. He licked his lips once again and looked up at me, his eyes trapped with lust, as if asking for my permission. The soft moan I gave him told all he needed to know, and his hands grabbed my ankles, resting my feet on his shoulders. He leaned in and planted small delicate kisses on my clit before taking into his mouth and sucking gently. My moans became much louder and I was thankful for his order to use the silencing charm. His rough tongue grazed against my clit as he spurred me into a state of full arousal. I felt that I was nearing my climax. 

"Ugh gods, don't you dare stop" I breathed as I bucked my hips towards him. I wanted to savour every touch his touch gave me. I felt him smile against my hot skin as he slid a finger into my soaking wet slit. "Fuck." I breathed, followed my more moans, increasing in volume. If the silencing charm had not been used, I was certain I would have alerted the whole school. 

"You're so tight, (Y/N)." He purred, continuing to dart his finger in and out of my warmth. It was the first time he'd ever used my first name to address me; the sound of his deep voice reciting it just excited me even further. 

"Oh gods, I think I'm going to-" my sentence stopped as he withdrew his fingers and mouth from me. He rose to his feet, a slick smile still across his face. "No, please no. I'm so close. Ugh gods please!" I begged him, but he shook his head. 

"If I gave you want you want, that wouldn't be punishment, Miss (L/N)." He purred planting another delicate kiss on my neck. I bucked my hips to him, urging him to continue, to no avail. He was going to leave me right on the edge of my climax. I sighed in frustration and he grinned in return. He cupped my cheek in the palm of his hand and was about to place his lips to mine when the sound of the door opening took our attention away from each other and to the figure on the other side of the room. 

"I was going to ask how the detention went, Severus. But I can see that you're a little occupied right now." Lucius smirked as he stared at the sight in front of him and Severus returned the smirk. 

"She will have detention for the rest of the week Lucius. You're more than welcome to join us next time."


	5. Detentions aren't that Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long-ish wait, I've been so busy!
> 
> But here it is, at last. A LOT of smut with our wonderful potions master and Draco's daddy;)
> 
> Enjoy!

I could hardly sleep last night. Who would have thought Professor *Snape* could have made me feel like that. Fuck, that man was good. I woke up early again to perform my morning ritual of a bath, getting dressed and doing my hair and make-up. Blazers had been given to students in fifth-year or above which we were supposed to wear instead of our robes. Instead of black, they were the colour of our House: Green (Slytherin), Red (Gryffindor), Yellow (Hufflepuff) and Blue (Ravenclaw) and the House emblem has been sewn onto the left breast. With the rest of my uniform sitting comfortably against my porcelain skin, I slipped on the emerald-green blazer. I had decided to have my hair in a half-up half-down style with a braid separating the two sections; the remainder of my curly hair slithered down my back. 

By the time I was finished with my hair and makeup, the other girls were coming in and out of the bathroom and preparing for the second day of school. I met Draco in the common room once again.

"Hey, you! How was detention?" Draco asked, pulling me into a firm embrace. I tried to hide the smile that had crept on my face, and felt my cheeks blush a deep scarlet thinking about how much I yearned, practically begged, for Snape's touch last night. Thankfully, my head was over his shoulder due to the embrace and once I had cooled down we released each other. 

"Oh, you know, I just had to right some lines." I rolled my eyes, giggling. "But I suppose the detentions aren't that bad" I added, half laughing and hoping he didn't catch on. He looked at me with a look of confusion before I stated. "I mean, they could be a lot worse, couldn't they? Detention is much better than actual discipline from the Carrows and Bellatrix" His gaze relaxed slightly. 

"Yeah, I can only imagine the cruel things that those three do to those poor students." He said as we began heading out of the common room, towards the great hall for the morning feast. As the crowds of students entered the hall, we were greeted by a wide array of colours with the younger years wearing their black robes and older years wearing their new coloured blazers. Draco and I made our way to the front of the Slytherin table, I did my best to avoid any eye contact with Snape and Lucius who were both sitting directly in front, on the teacher's table. Though they didn't make this easy; I could feel their piercing gaze on me as I joked about with Draco and Marlon (a fifth-year Slytherin). Marlon was in our potions class; he was really funny, friendly and extremely smart - it was no wonder why he was in Ravenclaw originally. He had brown hair and warm hazel eyes that seemed to light up when he spoke (in his soft Scottish accent) of something he was passionate about. 

"What do you have first?" Marlon asked before finishing the rest of his drink in one quick gulp. 

"Transfiguration" Draco muttered before pulling a face of boredom. Marlon nodded. 

"I have potions with the tosspot, Snape" His gaze averted to the dark-haired wizard. "I think he's got a thing for you, (Y/N)" I blushed instantly at this comment, trying to disguise it slightly by shaking my head. 

"How so?" I ask, trying to hide the smug tone in my voice. 

"He hasn't stopped staring at you since he sat down." 

"Don't be stupid, Marlon. He hates me, he's given me detention for the rest of the week!" 

"Maybe. Or maybe he just wants to spend time with you." Marlon teased and Draco laughed, trying to hide my embarrassment at what was a seemingly true fact, I shook my head giggling. For once I was grateful that the bell in the clock tower chimed, signalling the end of the feast. Draco and I endured endless hours of our lessons. While he had a study period at the end of the day, I had Art which I headed to and endured on my own. Professor Medlock was a dull teacher; she would witter on about paints and sculptures without stopping for a break. After what seemed like hours, the lesson ended. A sense of relief washed over me but it was soon replaced by nervousness with a hint of excitement for the night that was to come. 

I met Draco in the Great Hall at dinner. He was sitting towards the front with Marlon, he smiled when he saw me walking over. We spent the feast discussing and joking about lessons and teachers. 

"So when is your detention, (Y/N)" Marlon asked with a mouthful of chicken. 

"After this" I muttered in reply. Draco leaned forward and whispered in my ear. 

"He's still staring, you know" Draco said, as the three of us turned to him. Although it was significantly obvious we were talking about him, he never averted his gaze. 

"I think he's in love." Marlon teased, his voice much louder now that he had finished his chicken. 

"Shut up, Marlon!" I hissed, hoping Snape didn't hear. Just as Marlon could respond with what would have probably been a loud comment on Snape's sex life, the bell chimed and it was the end of the school day. We had 2 hours until our curfew at 10pm, except I would be spending mine in detention. 

"See you tomorrow, (Y/N)" Draco said, hugging me. 

"Yeah. Have fun in detention with lover-boy" Marlon said, laughing. I was just thankful that Snape wasn't around this time. I proceeded to the dungeons, checking my appearance in the girl's bathroom beforehand. I could hear the sound of a liquid bubbling in the potions room and was aware that Snape was inside. Instead of making myself known straight away, I lingered just outside the door. 

"Miss (L/N), after last night, I was sure you would be more willing and perhaps even excited to see me" He said. I couldn't see him as I was still hiding behind the wall, but I knew he was smirking. I sighed nervously and entered through the open door. His eyes averted to my bare thighs and he gave me that familiar look of lust. He poured the potion he had been brewing into a goblet and held it out to me. 

"Drink this"

"What is it?" I questioned, hoping it wouldn't be some kind of poison. 

"It's not poison, Miss (L/N)" The wizard said in amusement, sensing my reluctance.

"Whatever it is, I will not drink it until you tell me what it does" I said, folding my arms. He just responded with a laugh. 

"Stubborn girl, but smart nonetheless." He said "I can assure you this will do no harm. It is in fact a contraceptive potion" My face blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, right" I said, accepting the goblet and finishing the contents. He smirked as he pointed to the detention room, wordlessly instructing me to enter. He wrapped his arm around my waist and planted a delicate kiss on my neck as he proceeded to the door to cast the silencing charm. As Severus finished muttering the strange incantation, Lucius entered with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Who shall it be tonight?" He asked Severus, straight to the point. Which obviously translated to 'Which one of us shall be fucking her brains out?'. Without any kind of response from Severus, Lucius walked over to me, circling around and scanning me. 

"Flawless" Lucius whispered, smiling to emphasise his approval. Severus came over and cupped my cheek in his hand, planting a delicate, but passionate, cheek on my lips. Lucius glowered at this action and pushed him aside, crashing his lips to mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth as it battled for dominance. As this kiss continued, Severus removed my blazer throwing it aside and started removing the rest of my clothing. It was only when I stood only in my underwear that Lucius stepped back, allowing the cold air to cause my nipples to harden. He marvelled in the sight in front of him. 

"Beautiful" Lucius stated, and Severus nodded in agreement. Severus kissed my gently as he cupped my face in his hands, his breathing was now erratic at the sight of my body looking so bare. Lucius unclasped my bra from behind and slid the straps off my arms. His mouth journeyed towards my pert nipples as he sucked and kissed one while pinching the other. His kisses turned to nibbles and I moaned in pain and pleasure. As Severus broke away from his kiss, he gave me a chance to speak.

"Lucius, you're married..." I whispered, my voice trailing off. What replaced it was another moan; Severus was now licking the nipple of my other breast. Lucius stopped briefly to respond. 

"My wife no longer acquires a sexual appetite. You shall make up for the loss of these... privileges" he smirked returning his mouth to my breast. Both men were extremely arousing; Snape with his gentle kisses, arousing and encircling my nipple with his rough tongue, while Lucius was biting and pinching my nipple roughly. The mixture of pleasure and pain caused my moans to increase in volume once again. It was getting harder to remain standing. 

"Please.. ugh, please" I whispered, my hands trailing towards my soaking wet slit. The wizards made eye contact and each once grabbed a hand, holding them behind my back, making me unable to touch myself. I flailed in frustration. They instead moved their own hands to my lower regions; Snape pulled down my underwear and began rubbing my clit, while Lucius slid his fingers into me. I moaned at the contact and bucked my hips for friction. Lucius was rough, but no less pleasuring, his fingers rubbed against my walls and I moaned louder. They still nipped and sucked at my breasts and I was in a state of pure ecstasy. I moved out from their touch. 

"I want you. Both of you." I said, my eyes were filled with lust and want. They hurriedly took their clothes off, revealing themselves fully to me for the first (and certainly not the last) time. It came as a shock when I took in their size; both of them were much bigger than I thought. I walked over to Severus and knelt down, taking as much of his long shaft into my mouth as I possibly could, while my other hand pumped Lucius. Each wizard moaned in approval and I picked up speed and I could feel each member swell beneath my touch. Lucius moved to stand behind me, pulling me into an all-fours position. I could feel his stare on my ass as he penetrated me with two fingers. I moaned against Snape's shaft and the vibrations caused him to moan too, when suddenly he withdrew himself from my mouth.

"She's so tight, Sev" Lucius purred as he continue to pump his fingers into me. "Virgin?" I nodded in response and each wizard moaned. Lucius withdrew his fingers and I whined at the sudden loss of contact. Lucius picked me up and laid me down on the wooden table. Snape fastened my hands into the shackles as he smirked, kissing me gently on the lips. Lucius looked to Severus for approval before lining himself up at my entrance. Snape fondled and kissed my breasts with his lips and hands. I moaned as Lucius slid himself in, gasping at the tightness. 

"Oh, Merlin. You feel so good (Y/N)" He whispered as I moaned. It hurt. I underestimated the size of him; he was not even halfway. Severus sensed my discomfort and allowed his hand to rub my clit in an attempt to distract me. As Lucius pushed himself as deep as his length would allow, he waited for me to adjust. I bucked my hips, urging him to continue as Snape rubbed my clit and touched himself at the same time. With each passing moment, I was being pushed closer to my climax, I was practically screaming with ecstasy. 

"Ugh fuck" Lucius muttered as his own thrusts began to decrease in speed. And at that moment, I came undone, screaming the wizards' names; Lucius also reached his peak, my name rolled off his lips as he panted. Severus was finalising his own climax as Lucius pulled himself out of me. Lucius unlocked the shackles that restrained my arms as planted a delicate kiss on my lips. 

"That was truly exceptional, (Y/N)" Lucius smirked, as we were all getting dressed. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Snape grinned.


	6. A Face from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy walks the school halls once more - Your detentions are no longer in Snape's control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry of how long I've kept you waiting!  
> I have been so busy and coming back to Sixth Form really does not help ugh!
> 
> Well, here it is, just a short one though. Hope you enjoy. No smut in this episode, I'm afraid. But reader/Draco smut will be coming soon!

I slept soundly last night. Much better than I ever have, in fact. Though, it was obviously something to do with my sudden increase in activity. It was the same routine as usual: Wake up pretty early, shower, hair, make-up, get dressed... you know the drill. And as usual, Draco met me in the common room so we could walk to the Great Hall for the breakfast buffet. 

As the students took their seats, Voldemort made his way to the centre of the platform, and hushed us all to silence. 

"There is to be an additional staff member here at Hogwarts. She shall not be teaching a specific class, but will sit in the back of random classes and assess your strengths, weaknesses and your suitability for this school. If she deems you a delinquent, you shall be severely punished until you can get it right... and if you cannot - you shall face expulsion." He said, his voice echoing through the hall. There were small gasps and chatter amongst the students. Everyone turned their heads in multiple directions, seeking the face of Voldemort's reference. Then we heard it. The familiar tapping of heels against the stone floor. A woman dressed in pink from head-to-toe; her brown curls of hair hidden underneath her pink hat. Delores Umbridge. Of course I knew her. And we did not see eye-to-eye - not at all. She gave me very severe punishments - even worse than the ones she delivered to the members of 'Dumbledore's Army'. I received the cruciatus curse (which was illegal at the time) no less than 8 times a week. Without thinking, I rose from my seat and spoke my mind. 

"Fucking hell! Jesus, someone just kill me now" I shouted angrily, glaring at the pink bitch. The other students gasped at the audacity of my language - especially in front of Voldemort himself (thankfully and surprisingly, he was trying to hold back some sort of laughter). 

"That can be arranged, Miss (L/N)" Umbridge smirked back.

"Lay one finger on me, bitch, and I will hurt you twice as hard" I threatened. She said nothing straight away and walked over to where I was sitting. 

"(Y/N). Stop" Draco whispered, concerned of what was to happen to me. He took my hand, hoping it would do something to protect me. When I looked back up, she was much closer. Her face was less than 2 inches away from mine and she responded with only a single word - a word that would suddenly change its previous meaning. 

"Detention."

*******************************

"(Y/N) can you tell me the main ingredients of the Wideye potion?" Snape asked, snapping me back into reality. 

"I- I don't know, sir" I replied, to which Snape gave an irritated sigh. He huskily told us the page to turn to and set the work; we were to create the said potion. I sighed. 

"Draco, I'm hopeless. I'm not going to pass this year." 

"Don't be silly, (Y/N)! Of course you will!" Draco replied, placing his hand on my leg. "I could help you."

"That would be great Draco, are you sure you don't mind?" 

"Not at all." He said, beaming at me. He took his hand off of my leg but held my gaze for a while. God, he was so handsome - obviously got it from his father. Holy fucking shit. I lost my virginity to his *father*. Oops. Hopefully that will never come up in a conversation. The lesson finished and the class was dismissed, but as I got to the door, Snape called me back. 

"I'll meet you in the common room" Draco whispered, smiling at me. I walked back over to Snape's desk.

"Yes, sir?" It was weird calling him 'sir' after the sexual experiences I had shared with him. He sighed a little; not irritably, but more of a desperate and disappointing sigh. 

"I am no longer in charge of your detentions." He stated. Then suddenly he got angry. "You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" He banged his fist on his desk. "For once, things were going the way I wanted them to. Our sessions made every day more tolerable. But you had to fuck it up didn't you?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"That little stunt you pulled with Professor Umbridge today?" A new voice began; Lucius Malfoy. He made his way over to the desk too. "Delores has insisted that she takes over all your punishments. And of course, when she says punishment, she doesn't mean our kind." 

"There must be something you can do!" I said, begging them to do something - I certainly did not want Umbridge to use the cruciatus curse on me again. 

"I've only managed to sway her about the use of the cruciatus curse tonight. She has agreed to give you the benefit of the doubt this time. But Severus and I can no longer be apart of your detentions." Lucius said as he was about to walk away. I wasn't fussed about the 'sessions' with the teachers anymore, but I did care about real punishment. Before Lucius reached the door, he turned back to look at me. 

"Draco really has taken a shine to you, (Y/N)." He lowered his gaze and exited the room. He almost seemed jealous. But that wasn't what shocked me. Was Draco really interested in me? God I hoped so. Without saying anything to Snape, I fled the room. But as I left I was greeted by Umbridge. A tear escaped from my eye at the realisation of what was to come. A figure emerged from the back of the room; Barty Crouch Jr. And in one quick swing of his strong arm, I was on the ground, blood seeping from my arm and head. A kick to my face was all I could remember before the room went black...


	7. Alone in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After blacking out in a pool of blood, I awoke to a dark, unfamiliar room. Time seems to be never-ending. How long have I been here? Will I ever be let out?
> 
> Sorry guys - no smut in here either. But I guarantee there will be some steamy Draco/Reader smut in the next chapter so I hope I have given you something to look forward to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been so busy with Sixth Form and work that I just haven't had the chance to update until now!  
> Thank you to all my readers for the Kudos and the comments that beg me for more, I really really appreciate it.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter - I shall try my best to update again much quicker this time!

I awoke in a dark room. No windows, no candles, just darkness. The cold air roughly kissed my exposed skin, causing me to shiver and grimace in pain. Where the hell was I? As I pushed myself to a sitting position, my head began to throb. The pain was unbearable and I let out a small scream in agony as I clutched my head, willing the pain to go. My left hand was suddenly damp and sticky and the unmistakable smell of blood lingered in the air. I cried out into the darkness, begging for some kind of response... nothing. Not a single word or sound was uttered besides the sound of my own erratic breathing. 

"Is someone there?" I called out, my voice shaking due to the immense amount of pain. 

No reply. 

"Please, someone help me!" I called again, but by the time I reached the final word, my voice had disintegrated into nothing but a whisper. It was hopeless. Nobody would come for me. Nobody cares that I am stuck in here. Leaning against the stone wall, I pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head upon them. Tears escaped my eyes - would anyone come to my aid? 

Time passed. I'm unsure of how long it had been since I last opened my eyes. Not that it mattered anyway - the sight was exactly the same whether my eyes were open or closed - the darkness was the only thing that greeted me. I had managed to drift in and out of sleep every so often, but that may have been due to my head injury. It was very painful for me to move, my whole body ached and it hurt even to breathe - I was pretty certain I had a few broken ribs. 

I had grown accustomed to the darkness and the cold, it no longer scared nor hurt me. But every so often I would cry out a helpless plea. I was hungry and thirsty and felt very weak. And to make matters worse, I was desperate to relieve myself. All I needed was some light. That way, I could put atleast some part of my mind at rest.  
'If only I could perform wandless magic' I thought to myself as I sat in darkness. An idea suddenly sprouted in my mind. I had never actually tried to perform wandless magic - what if I could? Both my mother and father could, after all. Inhaling deeply, I silently prayed that this would work. I closed my eyes and imagined the room filling with light. 

"Lumos" I whispered into the empty room. I opened one eye... darkness. Inhaling again, I refocused my mind and repeated the enchantment. 

"Lumos" I said again, my voice louder than before. I opened both eyes... Nothing. 

Growing agitated, I tried a final time. 

"Lumos!" I yelled, a most potent memory filling my mind as I spoke. The room lightened in an instant. But I wish it hadn't. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that I faced - myself. My lip was swollen and my face and body was covered in a patchwork of bruises. Bitemarks cascaded down my neck and arms and were tender to touch. What had happened to me? The thought of this question terrified me. A whole list of terrifying ordeals filled my mind. But one thing was clear. My lack of clothing and the ache in my body implied something that made me feel sick inside. Had I been raped?

I screamed at the thought as slow desolate tears ran from my unblinking eyes and dripped steadily down to my neck. The salty liquid stung the cuts on my face causing only more pain and discomfort. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the door. I gasped at the sudden sound and whispered 'nox', plunging me into darkness once more. But this was only brief, for another light source snaked into the room. I backed myself into the corner, fearing what else was to happen. A silhouette appeared in the doorway. 

"I trust you have learnt your lesson." A shrill voice stated. 

Umbridge. 

"Wh- What did you do to me?" I asked, unable to hold back my tears. 

"*I* did nothing to you. I simply handed you over to a young man and told him to make you suffer." She took a step forward and examined my poorly-treated body. "And I see that he has just done that. I must remember to praise him on his efforts." 

"You're sick." I muttered, wiping the tears away from my eyes. 

"What was that?" She said sarcastically, cupping a hand around her ear. "Do you wish to spend another day in here?" 

Another day? How long had I been there? But of course, I did not want to stay. I shook my head violently and my blood-shot eyes met with her blue ones. She smirked at my reaction, knowing that she had won. She beckoned me to stand up and follow her and I tried my best, but as soon as I got to my feet, I came crashing down once more. My body was just too weak. Umbridge sighed irritably. 

"Get a move on, girl. Unless you want me to lock you in again?" She snarled with an animistic grin on her face. I got onto my feet once more, determined not to let gravity take me again, I limped out of the room. 

"Plea- please. Do you have a blanket of some kind?" I asked, my voice shaking due to the cold. I was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear and felt very exposed.

"I'm afraid not." Umbridge replied. She was walking a few paces ahead of me, leading me through endless amounts of corridors. I followed with my arms wrapped around my chest, trying to restore what dignity I had left.

"Where are we?"

"Enough with the questions." Umbridge snapped, silencing me. She picked up her pace and I tried to keep up, but the room around me began to spin and I found myself on the floor once more, darkness engulfing my vision. 

 

*****************************

Although my eyes were not yet open, I could hear a conversation nearby. 

"Father, she could have been killed! They found her unconscious in Azkaban, you say?" An angry voice shouted. 

"Draco, calm down. She is perfectly alright now" came the reply from a female - most likely Narcissa. 

"Perfectly alright? Perfectly alright?" Draco said, his voice increasing in volume. "Have you seen what those bastards have done to her? When I find out who did this to her, I will kill them." 

The clacking sound of heels upon wood echoed into the room I was in. 

"Is this what you call detention?" Draco snarled.

"She knows, deep down, that she deserved to be punished" Umbridge stated matter-of-factly. Without being aware, a small moan escaped my lips as I felt an immense pain once more. 

"(Y/N)?" Draco said, rushing over to me. I felt his hand grasp mine in desperation. The pad of his thumb stroked my index finger as his other hand pushed the hair out of my face. My eyes fluttered open and met with his warm blue gaze.

"Draco, you look terrible" I joked, trying to ease the tension. He let out a small laugh but his expression suddenly became more concerned. 

"I was so worried about you, (Y/N). You had been gone for three whole days - I thought you had been killed! But after arriving in the hospital wing, you fell into a deep coma. I feared you wouldn't wake up!"

"I was in that room for three days?!" I gasped. "I missed the Quidditch try-outs!" Draco couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. 

"You come back from a three-day stay at Azkaban, awake from a two-day coma and your first thought is about Quidditch?"

Azkaban? I was in Azkaban? Jesus, Umbridge does not take detention lightly. 

"But don't worry, I managed to persuade them to postpone the try-outs until you came back. They really do want you on the team, so they are willing to wait for you to recover" Draco smiled, helping me sit up. He saw me looking at the glass of pumpkin juice at the end of the bed and promptly reached for it. "Here, let me help". His smile was warm and reassuring - I knew I was safe with him, and for a moment, I forgot there were others in the room with us. 

"You summoned me, Matron Stanley?" Snape said as he appeared in the doorway. Matron Stanley was the new nurse - the replacement of Madam Pomfrey who was soon killed after refusing to co-operate with the Death Eaters.

"I need you to make several healing potions for Miss (L/N). She is in a very terrible state." She smiled warmly at me. "It's a miracle that she has survived."  
Snape's stare lingered on me for a while, he showed concern for my wellbeing. 

"Very well, but in order to ensure that the correct potions are made, I must assess the wounds myself." He replied. I turned red with embarrassment. Of course, he had seen it all before, but no-one, other than Lucius, knew that. Matron Stanley nodded and pulled back the bedsheets. My half-naked body was covered in blood-stained bandages and dark bruises. Draco gasped in horror and turned to Umbridge. 

"Who did this to her?" He said angrily, pulling his wand out from his robe. Lucius and Narcissa grabbed Draco in an attempt to stop him from doing something stupid. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" 

"Now, Draco, you must calm down" Lucius said as he pulled the wand out from Draco's grasp. 

"Who did this... to her?" Draco said as his own eyes started watering. Snape examined the wounds and nodded his approval. He flashed me a reassuring smile and whispered that he would return soon with pain potions and healing potions. I could feel my eyes fluttering again, my head throbbed manically and caused me to scream in agony. Draco rushed to my side once more. 

"Draco, p-please don't leave me" I whispered as my eyes closed once more. As I drifted back into unconsciousness, I heard Draco whisper in reply as he grasped my hand and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."


	8. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a few weeks since I suffered from Umbridge's punishment. Draco has been there for me every step of the way. After leaving the hospital wing, Draco escorts me to the bathroom... and what starts off as an innocent bath, ends up as a morning of pure passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here guys!  
> The Draco/Reader relationship will pretty much be official from this chapter onwards!
> 
> Thankyou again to all of my readers, I'm super glad you're enjoying the story. All feedback and kudos are hugely appreciated!! xx

"Now, you'll still have to take it easy for a while and you must change your dressings every morning." Matron Stanley began, giving me a sympathetic smile. Her eyes averted from mine to Draco's. "Take care of her, Mr Malfoy." 

"I will" He replied, taking my hand in his. He had been by my side since I first arrived in the infirmary. Always there to look after me, hold my hand as I slept and reassured me when I suffer from nightmares. He curled his arm around my waist and helped me to my feet. He lead me out of the infirmary and took me straight to the Slytherin Dorm.

It was early in the morning. Everyone was already at the breakfast feast, but I did not want to attend just yet. The thought of facing everyone after what I had endured terrified me - everyone was sure to know by now. Draco sensed my nervousness and gripped my hand tighter. 

"Don't worry, (Y/N)." He was doing his best to reassure me, but we both knew there wasn't much who could add without lying. He couldn't tell me that 'nobody would notice' because they would. He couldn't tell me that 'everyone has forgotten about it' because they hadn't. He certainly couldn't tell me that 'everything will be okay', because we both knew that there was no guarantee that it would be. Draco helped me into the seat and cupped my cheek in his hand. Using the pads of his thumbs, he softly skimmed the bruise that was still prominent on my left cheek. Tears stung my eyes. 

"Oh!" Draco said, a concerned expression forming on his face. He pulled his hand away. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, no..." I said, my voice trailing off into a whisper. "I'm hideous, aren't I?" My lips were still cracked and swollen, 3 diagonal cuts had been engraved onto my right cheek; it was inevitable that they would leave a scar. Draco's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, yet he still had a look of pure kindness in his eyes. 

"Hideous?" He said, returning his hand back to my cheek. "(Y/N), you are the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever known." His fingers traced my diagonal cuts. "Scars are proof of existence. They are proof that you're a fighter. You're a survivor - and that makes you more beautiful than I ever thought you could be" His body edged closer to mine. His lips were just a few centimetres away from mine. I leaned forward slightly, bracing myself for the kiss. But it never came. 

Instead, his lips touched my cheek and he gently took hold of my hand. 

"Let's go to the prefects bathroom - I'm going to run you a bath."

He escorted me to the male prefects' bathroom. It was very large and decorative. It was rarely used since rumours began of a nasty curse on any who use it. It was just a rumour, of course. I knew it was untrue because it was I who started it - Perhaps I was a Slytherin, after all. As Draco began filling the circular bathtub with steaming hot water, I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. I was still coming to terms with my appearance. I never thought I was anything special, but the added marks played a significant part in lowering my self-esteem. I let out a sigh. After Draco had finished filling the bath, we both waited. We were unsure of what it was that we were waiting for, but we waited nonetheless. 

"D-do you want me to wait outside?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "I thought that you might need some help getting in and out due to your injuries..." His voice trailed off, hoping that I wouldn't take offense at his suggestion. I gave him a grateful smile. 

"Stay with me." I said, as I began pulling at the hospital gown. Undressing became a difficult task - my arm was in a sling from where it had been somehow crushed. Draco had sensed my inability to do so and hesitated for a moment before making his way over to me. He cautiously lifted the hospital gown and was careful only to look into my eyes; showing no desire to look at anything else, even though I stood in my underwear. Several bandages were dotted around my body; covering other punctures. Draco brushed the hair out of my eyes, and reached to the back of my head. He pulled the hairband out of my sleek ponytail, allowing the curls to cascade down my back. He stepped back and turned his back to me, allowing me to take off my underwear and get into the bath without feeling uncomfortable. After a small struggle, I was able to unclasp my bra and pull off my knickers with one hand and I slowly eased myself into the water. I gasped at the sudden contact; my cuts stinging in their new surroundings. 

"Draco" I whispered. He turned around and smiled that beautiful smile. He came over and sat beside me. He stared at me for a while, not saying anything. Why did he have to be so fucking attractive? 

"I bet I have a lot of potions work to do." I said, sighing. 

"Actually, Snape has been really understanding about the whole thing. In fact, every teacher acknowledges that Umbridge overstepped the mark." Draco replied comfortingly. "We had to do a mock exam last week though, which was not fun." He smiled a very childish grin. "I suppose you were lucky enough to have missed that" He added teasingly. 

"Lucky? Yeah, I'm so lucky to have been given vile medicines and sit in pain all day!" I retorted teasingly, splashing Draco with water. I splashed a little too hard, soaking his trousers completely. He got up and pulled his best childish I'm-in-a-mood-with-you faces before breaking out into laughter. 

"Right" He said as he crossed his arms. He yanked off his shoes and socks before proceeding in pulling down his dampened trousers. The water had made the material stick to his skin, making them hard to get off. He fell over in the process and I could not stop the laughter from escaping. I held my face in my hands. It was the first time I had laughed so hard in three weeks. I felt Draco get into the bath beside me - he was now completely naked. He grabbed my chin and turned me to face him and before I could question the situation, his lips were pressed against mine. His hands trailed up and down my back, taking care not to put any pressure on the sensitive spots. A small moan escaped from my lips as his tongue entered my mouth, exploring it completely. He then broke away from the kiss, leaving us both panting and giggling. 

"Here, lean back." I did as he said and he ran his fingers through my wet hair. Once he had shampooed and conditioned my hair, he turned me to face him. We stared into eachothers eyes for a moment before he kissed me once again. It was over much quicker than I wanted. 

"I shouldn't be doing this, you're still recovering." He whispered, pulling me into an embrace. I looked up at him; love and lust trapped in my eyes. I wanted him. As he began to stand, I grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him back down. Without waiting for him to speak, I straddled his lap, kissing his neck. Our eyesight connected and he had a lustful, sexy glint in his eye. He grabbed my waist and began kissing my neck. His hands cupped my butt and lifted me up. My torso was now above water; the cold air caused my nipples to harden. His mouth hovered over my collar bones before making his way to my breasts. He kissed them softly and ran his finger over the bud of my nipple, but made sure he did not touch them - he did not want to hurt my broken ribs. I could feel his member harden underneath me. Rubbing myself against him, a moan escaped his lips before he placed his lips on mine. 

"Don't you dare tease me like that" he growled, as he deepened the kiss. His hand found its way to my clit and he began rubbing it in circular motions. Moan after moan escaped from my lips, each noise caused him to smile into the kiss. "The noises you make drive me insane, (Y/N). But I will not do anything unless you beg." 

That bastard. He could see that from the state I was in, anything I did say would be incomprehensible. 

"Plea- please, just f-fuck me already" I stuttered between moans. Draco didn't need any encouragement. He lined himself up at my entrance and pushed himself in. I gasped at the contact and once I had adjusted to his size, I bucked my hips for friction. He moved in and out of me in a rhythmic motion as we both increased momentum, each other's names rolling off our lips. I could feel my climax building and as it did, Draco reached his peak. His movements slowed down, as did mine, and we kissed to seal our new relationship status. 

"You're mine now, (Y/N)." He said, kissing me delicately on my forehead. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."


	9. A Shocking Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon awaking, things were not as I thought. My relationship with Draco became official after an unexpected action.  
> A romantic encounter with Draco occurs; A shocking confession escaped my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow-ish upload, sorry guys!  
> Not a lot of smut in this one, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Any feedback and kudos is hugely appreciated!  
> Love you all!

My heart was racing as I awoke. I was full of energy; I pushed myself up and my (E/C) eyes fluttered open. But the sight I saw made my heart almost stop altogether.  
I was greeted by the familiar scene of the Hospital Wing. My romantic encounter with Draco was only a dream. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shoes on a stone floor. 

"(Y/N)!" Draco's voice calls, seeming to be full of happiness. At the same moment, Matron Stanley comes round to check up on me. She greeted me with a warm smile before resting the back of her hand against my forehead and then removing my bandages. I braced myself and looked down to each wound in turn. Scarlet lines marked my body, which would only serve as a constant reminder from what I had endured. My hand moved up to brush the hair off of my cheek and I felt the one thing I hadn't dreamt up - the three diagonal scars on my cheek. I traced the lines with my finger tips as tears stung my eyes.

"Do they look as bad as I think they do?" I whispered. Draco scanned my appearance as he walked closer to me. His own hand cupped my cheek and he whispered in return. 

"You are beautiful; please don't think anything different." 

"Your wounds have healed wonderfully, dear. Apart from your leg, of course. Your crushed arm is almost fully healed, but you may still have to take some pain potions for the time being. Unfortunately, your leg took a rather devastating gash; you will have to result to the use of crutches until you are able to walk efficiently. Many of the scars will fade in time, but in the meantime, I suggest you remain well-rested." Matron Stanley explained, she looked over at Draco before turning a gaze back to mine.  
"But I trust that Mr Malfoy will look after you, as he has done since you arrived here" She smiled at each of us before walking away to attend another patient. Draco picked up the crutches that Matron Stanley had left out for me. He handed them to me and helped me to my feet. Just before we left the hospital, Matron Stanley called from the other end of the room. 

"Professor Umbridge has instructed that you go straight to your lessons as soon as you leave the hospital." She shook her head softly. "A nasty bit of work, that woman. But I'm afraid that it is out of my hands - if it were up to me, I would order that you spent the rest of the week in bed, it is Friday after all." 

I thanked Matron Stanley for her kindness and how much she had helped me, and we left. I wasn't ready for this. We had Defense Against the Dark Arts; Draco aided me up the stairs, which proved a horribly difficult task with my crutches, but at long last, we made it to the door. As we approached the familiar classroom, I felt an overwhelming sick feeling. Draco took my hand in his and squeezed it gently before letting go again. After momentarily pausing outside the door, Draco pushed it open. Many faces darted round to see who the intruders were. Their eyes widened as they saw me and many whispered to eachother. Even Lucius, who was standing at the front of the classroom had trouble averting his gaze away from me. Draco helped to my seat and the lesson continued. It took all of my might to ignore the whispers that were echoing the classroom. 

"Jesus, she looks terrible!"

"Poor girl, I can't believe they would let Umbridge get away with that"

"I heard she was raped!" 

"She looks traumatized - not that I blame her, of course"

"I heard that she was locked in a dark room for days on end" 

"Umbridge must really hate her to organise something like that"

Draco reached out to my hand, he rubbed it with the pads of his thumbs. It was a nice gesture, he was trying to be reassuring, but in truth it only made me feel worse. 

The day dragged on. Countless whispers escaped everyone's lips as I passed by - I was the talk of the school. Teachers gave me sympathetic looks as I limped by on my crutches, Draco's arm around my waist for extra support. 

Eventually, it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner, where everyone; staff and students alike, would see me. Draco and I headed through the double-doors to the hall. The hall fell silent upon my arrival. Marlon stood from the Slytherin table and ran towards me. His arms wrapped around me gently and he kissed me on the cheek. He examined the nasty purple bruise on my cheek and stroked in tentatively.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" He said, hugging me again. One by one, other friends stood up to greet me with an embrace and others started clapping as I walked further and further into the hall. Many smiled in relief as I trudged past and others patted me gently on the shoulder.

"Welcome back, beautiful!" A male voice cried out.

"It's so nice to see you again! It's been so dull without you!" Another voice called out. My smile broadened at the words of encouragement from my classmates; and as I looked up at the teachers' table, I was met with sympathetic gazes. Umbridge was the only one who wasn't smiling. Leaning my crutches against the end of the table, I sat down. Draco helped me before turning away towards Umbridge. Before he could do something stupid, I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

"Don't do anything stupid" I whispered, smiling gratefully at him. "I can take care of myself" 

Draco looked me up and down, examining each visible wound under my school uniform. "Yeah, I can see that" he huffed. I knew he wasn't angry with me, but his tone of voice hurt all the same. I winced at his words. He turned to face me again, the anger in his face softened. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled his face towards mine. I was completely unprepared. You would think that after all the hours I'd spent with him - watching him talk and laugh and notice the way his laugh lines deepened when he smiled - that I would know all there was to know about his lips. But the warmth and love that radiated from them was something I had never anticipated. The kiss obliterated every thought. For the first time in forever my mind was locked into the present. Each and every one of my worries evaporated like a summer shower onto a hot car. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come. For a brief moment, we forgot our surroundings. Many stared in shock; Draco was certainly not known for girlfriends, he was known as a 'lone wolf' by many of the females. Of course, over the years many had fancied him; hoped that they would win his favour, but these crushes were somewhat outlived and ended abruptly after Draco made it clear he would never settle for a half-blood or less. Even so, he made no apparent move on Pure-bloods witches either. Many male students wolf-whistled at our contact; females gasped and whispered in envy to one another. Draco finally pulled away from the kiss and looked only into my eyes. The corners of his mouth curled up into a soft smile, and I literally felt my heart melt. Had I really won the heart of someone so... perfect? 

Without turning to see his father's reaction, Draco picked me up in his strong arms and grabbed the crutches. He carried me out of the room as more students cheered and chuckled and what was obviously about to occur. Much like my dream, Draco carried me to the unused Prefect's bathroom. He turned on the steaming taps as I stood and undressed myself. His piercing blue eyes locked in mine as he silently asked for permission to share the bath with me. My smile gave him the only response he needed and he hurriedly undressed also. He strode up to me, and planted another delicate kiss on my lips. His hands ran up my arms to my shoulders as he gently pulled me towards his chest. He planted kisses into the crook of my neck as he reached round and unclasped my bra. His hand ran gently over my nipple and he planted small kisses around one and massaged the other. I let out a small moan. As I felt his fingers burrow into my knickers, another moan escaped me, but a thought suddenly appeared in my mind. I pushed his hand away. He looked at me shocked and studied my expression; he feared he had hurt me. 

"Draco, I-I" My eyes started to fill with tears. "I have to tell you something" He made his way over to me as he pulled me into another hug. 

"I know" He whispered. My heartbeat rapidly increased. He knew? He knew I lost my virginity to his father? Why was he so cool with it?

"I understand the rape must have been hard to endure, I don't want you to do anything you feel uncomfortable with. Let us just sit together in the bath instead" He whispered, as he clutched my hand and helped me lower myself into the water. He only knew about the rape; thought my virginity had been taken by the rapist. I mentally prepared myself for the confession. He needed to know, didn't he?

"Draco, I had sex with your father."


	10. No More Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I confessed.  
> I should feel better now, right? He had to know. 
> 
> No more secrets; no more lies. 
> 
> FULL-ON [ROUGH] DRACO SMUT AT LAST!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the long-awaited update!  
> Sixth Form has consisted of countless amounts of essays and coursework.
> 
> I hope you enjoy - sorry again for the really long wait!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, feedback and comments to update - Love you all! xxx

Silence filled the air for a brief moment. Draco was the first to break eye contact. He sniffed as though he was suppressing tears. He took in a deep breath, and looked back up to me, as though he was about to say something, before pausing once again. I folded my arms over my exposed chest, and shifted from each foot, awaiting a response. Draco looked down and then up again.

"Say that again." He whispered, hoping he had misheard. 

"Your father and I.. we.." 

"When?" Draco snapped. 

"The night I had detention" I confessed as a guilty tear spilled from my eye. Draco looked away once more, his own eyes filling with a similar substance. 

"Was it.. Was it consensual?" Draco asked, stating the last part in a dwindling whisper. 

"..Yes" I admitted, gulping back another set of tears. I stepped forward and reached for his hand, but he flinched away from my touch. 

"And do you love him?" His piercing blue gaze locked back into mine and as I gazed into his eyes, I was suddenly aware of the hurt I had caused. His eyes were no longer full of life, but dull and filled with pain and anger. The microscopic veins in his eyes were turning a deep shade of red as salty tears stung his eyes. I reached for his hand and this time he didn't fight back. I stepped closer to him and leaned my head into the crook of his neck. 

"I don't love him, Draco." I stated honestly. "I was in a state of ecstasy; I didn't think about what I was doing, and I'm sure he didn't either." Draco shivered at my response. Before he finally placed his arms against my own shoulders and pulled me in front of him. He lifted my chin so that we resumed eye-contact once more. Except that it wasn't love in his eyes - it was jealousy. He had pulled a face of pure disgust and hatred, his mouth pursed as though he was sucking a sour lemon. He turned me round so that my back was towards him.

"Did he make you feel good?" He asked, sliding his hands up and down my bare shoulders. I couldn't answer that question, for I couldn't remember. I was stuck in this moment. I wanted to be with Draco. I especially did not want to risk saying anything that could cause me to lose him. He responded to my silence by leaning into my neck and planting a delicate kiss upon it, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Did he make you feel good?" He repeated, his mouth trailing up to my ear; his words tickling my eardrum. I still couldn't find the words to respond - I don't think Draco wanted me to, in all honesty. His hands wandered to my exposed chest as he began to knead my breasts with his strong, but gentle, fingers. His warm breath tickled my neck as he leaned in and I gasped as he sucked on my delicate skin. "Did. He. Do. This. To. You?" Draco whispered seductively, punctuating every word with a butterfly kiss. 

"N-no" I panted, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I felt him smirk against my sore neck as he leaned in once more. 

"I'm going to make sure you never want anyone but me" He growled. It was so unlike him; but this domineering side to him was a major turn on. He pinched the buds of my nipples agonizingly hard, causing me to moan out in pain and pleasure. He was grinding against me; his member hardening with every touch. I pulled my hand round to meet his member but he pushed my hand away. "You need to be punished for what you did" He whispered in an agonizingly-sexy tone. I closed my eyes and moaned in response but suddenly my body met with cold air. I heard the rustling of clothes and could not bare to open my eyes - was Draco leaving?

"Dra-" I began before feeling something cover my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Draco smirking as he used my tie as a mouth-gag. He brutally pulled my arms behind my back and secured them with the his own tie. He stood back and marveled at my fully-exposed figure. A smirk formed on his lips. He moved forward and planted small kisses over my neck once more, before kissing my breast and massaging the other. I moaned into the mouth gag, my head falling back to expose my neck. Draco looked up and took advantage of this, sucking as hard as he could; marking me as his own. His tongue trailed down the centre of my body until it reached my pelvis. I looked down at him with pleading eyes, widening my legs for him. He laughed playfully and shook his head. 

"Kneel" He barked, and I did what I was told. The flooring was cold and with my arms tightly secured behind my back, it was uncomfortable. Draco rested his foot on my back and pushed me down, not caring that he had kicked a couple of bruises. With his foot he lifted my ass into the air, exposing my soaking-wet entrance. I felt myself dripping down my thighs as Draco began to spank me hard. I moaned in pleasure and pain. In a world of my own, I had not heard him kneel also and he positioned his tongue at my slit and began licking and sucking tentatively. I moaned in ecstasy. I began trying to roll my hips; encouraging him to push his tongue inside me. He laughed at my attempts and spanked me again. 

"What was that?" He said playfully "You want me to stop?" I moaned in response, listening to him chuckle at my incomprehensible frustration. Without warning, he plunged his index finger into me and guided it in and out. He added two extra fingers and I felt knots forming in my stomach. My moans became louder and louder (or as loud as they could be with the tie in my mouth) but he suddenly stopped. He came round to the front of me and pulled the tie from my mouth. 

"You bastard" I grunted, as Draco leaned down to kiss me. 

"Come now, you don't really think you're going to get all the pleasure?" Draco said as he walked away and sat on the edge of the bath. He pulled off his briefs, causing his hard member to spring free. He wrapped his hand around it and began moving up and down slowly as his gaze was fixated on me. I made my way over to him (which proved to be rather difficult with both hands tied) so that I was close enough to take his large cock in my mouth. I licked from the base to the tip as he grunted his approval and I ran my tongue around the tip before taking it all into my mouth. 

"Fuck" he whispered as he bucked his hips to get movement. He took hold of my hair and pushed me further onto him. I gagged at his massive length as he proceeded to move me up and down. I felt his cock twitching in my mouth and pulled my mouth off of him, seductively looking into his eyes. He pulled me up before turning me round so that my back was facing him before lining himself at my soaking entrance. With his hand still entwined in my hair, he pulled me down so that his member penetrated deeply into my hot core. We both hissed at the contact. He didn't wait for me to adjust to his massive size as he began thrusting as fast as he could go. My breasts jiggled vigorously causing pain and pleasure. Moans escaped our lips rhythmically as our pace sped up. 

"Ugh fuck, (Y/N), you feel so good" Draco muttered kissing my neck.

"You're so deep inside me" I panted, ecstasy taking over my body completely. His hands reached round and rubbed my clit as he fucked me senseless. I moaned at this new approach and he sucked on my neck once more. 

"You're so fucking hot, (Y/N)." His pace was rapidly increasing; causing me to rise closer and closer to my climax. "You do not come undone until I tell you to, have you got that?" He hissed, pinching my nipple with one hand and rubbing my clit with the other. I nodded in response, hoping he would grant me my release soon - I could feel it coming at a rapid pace. He continued to slam into me with his massive member - I knew I would be sore as hell when I awoke in the morning, but for the time being, I didn't care. Draco's movements became sloppy and it was up to me to pick up the pace. I bucked my hips against him as he was nearing his own release. 

"Beg me" He stated. "I want you to cum first." 

"Please" I stated, my voice trailing off in pleasure. 

"That's it, cum for me, baby" He said as I finally came undone; my orgasm wetting his cock and sending him straight into his own release. Our movements came to a halt as we tried to catch our breath. I eventually climbed off of him and he released my hands. 

"You're mine" Draco said, pulling his forehead to mine and kissing it tenderly. He chuckled before adding: "Was I better than my father?" 

I nodded sheepishly and averted my gaze in embarrassment. His hands pulled my head back towards him. 

"No more secrets between us, okay?" He said, smiling. 

"No more secrets" I agreed, leaning in to give him a tender kiss.


	11. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my relationship with Draco was out in the open.  
> But how will others react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible and inspire me to keep working on this story!  
> Even though I don't often reply to comments, just know that I do read and take on board anything you suggest!
> 
> Some users are asking if from now on it will just be purely Draco smut, but I can assure you this will not be the case. Although I enjoy writing Draco smut, its fun to include other characters too!
> 
> So, to say thankyou for the amount of support you lovelies are giving me, I am prioritising this fic over two essays that are due tomorrow, so I hope its worth it!
> 
> Love you all! xxx

As soon as I said it, I regretted it. It's not as though I can now blurt out that I also did things with Snape, can I? And it's not as though I actually had sex with Snape - we just did a few... things? I stood close to Draco and he kept me in his embrace. Draco's heartbeat was oddly relaxing; I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the rhythm, but I noticed it began to accelerate as the bathroom door opened. A deep cough was all I heard until I turned around and saw Professor Snape.

"May I remind you that this is strictly a Prefect's bathroom?" He said bitterly, keeping his eyes locked in Draco's ones. He was avoiding my gaze; avoiding the urge to look at my naked body that was serving to cover Draco's indecency. He shot me a glare. "And also, its the boys' bathroom." Draco and I said nothing, waiting for him to leave so we could get dressed. This time, Draco pushed me behind him in attempt to protect me from Snape's gaze. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly in a way that told him to back off and Snape did, raising a brow at the both of us as he turned on his heel and left the room. Draco and I said nothing as we got changed; we knew he would be waiting just outside the door for us both. Once we were changed, we found our prediction was correct. Snape was standing straight against the wall, waiting for us. He escorted us back to the dorms; for it was now nearing curfew. He allowed himself into the common room; ensuring that each of us went straight to the separate wings. Completely worn out from the day's events, it wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep. 

**

As the morning sun rose, I was relieved that it was finally Saturday. No lessons and the whole weekend to spend with Draco. Upon completion of my morning ritual, I went to meet Draco in the common room. As I walked past a group of girls, they whispered and stared at me, giggling to one-another. I rolled my eyes at them, not caring in the slightest. Anything they said was bound to be jealousy. I met with Draco and we headed to the Great Hall once again; over breakfast I began talking about plans to head to Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer. He looked at me with regret in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N), you see, my family and I are going away for the weekend." He said softly as he took hold of my hand. "You're not mad, are you?" I shook my head. 

"Of course I'm not mad at you! We can go another time!" I laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "So where are you off to?" 

"Father has some things to take care of at the Ministry and mother wants to buy me some new clothes" Draco said, the look on his eyes told you that he didn't want to go. 

"Draco, its fine. You don't need to look so worried" I said genuinely. 

"She's right, Draco. She has me!" Marlon said, butting into the conversation with a mouthful of toast. "I'll go up to Hogsmeade with you" I nodded appreciatively at Marlon, but he wasn't the one I wanted to go with. Atleast I wasn't going to spend the weekend alone. Marlon's eyes averted from me to the teachers' table.  
"Hey - where's lover-boy?" He questioned, referencing Snape and the previous joke that he found all too funny.

"Give it a rest, Marlon." I snapped. Draco looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before returning to his soft gaze. I turned back to Draco. "When are you leaving?"  
Draco checked the time on his watch. 

"About nine-ish." 

"And what's the time now?" 

"Just gone half eight." He said. "I can always cancel, you know."

"Don't be silly, Draco. We will have plenty of other weekends together!" I said, granting him a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled down at me before his attention turned to his mother, who was calling him from the end of the room. 

"Looks like we're leaving early." Draco said regretfully. I stood up to give him another kiss. 

"Okay, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow evening then" 

"Yeah, don't have any fun without me, okay?" He teased, kissing my cheek and then my lips. He walked to the end of the room and just before leaving, he turned to give me another affectionate look before disappearing through the doors. 

***** Meanwhile *****

"Severus, she is driving me insane" Lucius stammered as he paced about Snape's potions classroom. 

"Lucius, you have to leave her be. She is dating your son, after all." Severus replied to his frustrated friend. 

"But have you seen her?" 

"Of course, I saw her naked only yesterday." Snape smirked, knowing his friend wasn't aware of that. "Oh, how I miss that beautiful body of hers" 

"What did you just say?" Lucius spat, growing ever more frustrated, he wasn't sure if he was teasing or actually being honest. 

"Yesterday, I walked into the prefects bathroom to search for both of them and sure enough, they were in there. Naked as it happens." Snape said as he sipped on a small goblet of wine. Lucius gaze turned serious. 

"Why did my son have to fall for her?" 

"You know why, Lucius." Snape sighed, "She's perfect." Lucius nodded in agreement and Severus laughed. "You shouldn't be agreeing, Lucius. You're a married man - and you're obsessing over your son's girlfriend." 

"Can you blame me? You said it yourself, she's perfect." Lucius continued to pace as he stared at the brewing concoctions scattered around the potions room. "You've certainly been busy, Severus." 

"Without (Y/N)'s detentions, I had to find another way to preoccupy my mind." Snape said, folding his arms as Lucius chuckled under his breath. 

"Can't you just wank?" Lucius retorted as Snape also laughed. 

"I prefer the real thing. Though I was tempted to last night. I just couldn't get the picture of her naked body out of my mind - it was just as flawless as last time. Though a few bruises here and there, it was still utterly perfect." 

"Sounds like you're the one in love, Sev" Lucius muttered, jealousy creeping up on him like a dark shadow. 

"Aren't you going out with Narcissa and Draco for the weekend?" Snape asked. 

"Hmm? Oh yes. Yes I am." Lucius said, focusing his vision on the brewing potions. 

"I've never seen you so distracted before, Lucius" 

"I want her, Severus. I want her so badly." He replied as he hurried out of the door, hearing Narcissa's faint voice calling for him. 

***** 5 Hours Later *****

It was half past one and Marlon was finally ready to leave for Hogsmeade. You had a laugh with him, talking about your O.W.L examinations and how Draco had been helping you study. 

"I'll help you study during Draco's absences" Marlon smiled. 

"Oh really? That would be a great help!" I replied, smiling back at him. 

"But we won't be learning academic stuff" He winked in reply, making me burst into laughter. Although Marlon taunted and teased me a lot, I knew he never meant any of the flirty things he came out with. He was great to be around, he made the best out of every situation and never failed to make me laugh. Granted, he was no Draco, but he was a very close substitute during his absences. We were in Hog's Head Tavern, joking over a butterbeer when I saw Snape, Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr walk in. They weren't spying on us; they were also getting drinks, but Snape's gaze caused me to shift uncomfortably. In an attempt to distract myself, I hurriedly finished off my drink and engaged Marlon in conversation and noticed his glass was empty too. 

"Do you want another one?" I asked, picking up my glass. 

"Yeah, why not" He replied as he began to pull coins out of his pocket until I stopped him. 

"I'll get these ones" I smiled as I headed up to the bar and ordered the drinks. As I watched the bartender fill the glasses, I felt Snape stride up beside me. His body was pressed against my back; and his head was so close that I could almost feel his hot breath skim the top of my head. The intensity of his closeness made me imagine the feeling of his hand resting on my back. It caused shivers to run down my spine and as soon as my drinks were ready, I grabbed them and hurried back to the table, alerting Marlon in the process.

"Easy there! Were you that desperate to see me again?" He teased as he thanked me for the drink. His head spun round to catch a glimpse of Snape going back to his table with glasses of wine. "Oh, so lover-boy isn't dead after all?"

"What makes you think he loves me?" You said coolly, trying not to seem interested in the answer. 

"He just stares at you. In lessons, he would pretend he's reading or looking over at someone's work, but he's not. His eyes are elsewhere, and they're always focused on you." Marlon said matter-of-factly, taking a sip of his drink. You felt your cheeks blush lightly. 

"I'm sure you're just imagining it. That professor, the one who hits students over the head with books, does not have the ability to fall in love" You laughed back, trying to put an end to the conversation before it gets too far. Marlon shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say" He smiled. He paused for a moment. "When you're done, you wanna head to Honeydukes?" I nodded in reply as I finished the final contents of my glass. We left the tavern, heading towards Honeydukes. I enjoyed the rest of my day; Marlon had bought a trolley-full of sweets that he promised he would share (but would undoubtedly hide them when we returned to Hogwarts), but he had bought me some sugared butterfly wings, knowing that they were my favourite. By the time we returned to the castle, night had fallen. Especially as it was nearing Christmas; the nights were growing ever more darker and the night air growing ever more colder. We arrived slightly late to the dinner feast; and by habit, I searched for Draco. My thoughts were distracted as Marlon came close and whispered into my ear. 

"See what I mean?" I looked at him confused, and he tilted his head, signalling me to look at Snape, who sure enough was staring right at me. I felt the blush crawl over my cheeks and I bowed my head to hide it from Marlon and other students who had turned to look at us. Marlon and I sat down and enjoyed the feast as Voldemort made a new speech concerning new rules and Umbridge (yes, who was unfortunately still here) made a point about being on time to mealtimes. She looked directly at me as she spoke, and I rolled my eyes, stifling a giggle. Marlon kicked my leg lightly and shook his head. We continued conversation until it was time to leave and we did some work assignments in the common rooms. 

"I'm gonna go to bed now Marlon. I'm exhausted" I said, hugging him. "Thanks for a great day today! I'll see you in the morning"

"We should do it again next weekend, hopefully Draco will be able to come" He replied returning the hug. I headed up to the girls dorm and practically collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. After a couple of hours, I was woken up by the feeling of being lifted from my bed. My eyes flickered open, but due to exhaustion, they soon closed again. When I awoke a couple of minutes later, I noticed that I was in a different room, laying on a different bed and someone was next to me. I braced myself as I turned to see who it was who had his arms wrapped around my waist. 

"I wondered when you would wake up" A familiar voice whispered. His blonde hair had fallen across his forehead. 

"I thought you weren't going to be back until Sunday!" I gasped as I embraced him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you too much, baby" Draco whispered as he pulled me closer into his chest. 

"Where are we?" 

"We're in Professor Trelawney's old chambers" Draco whispered in my ear and planting small kisses over my neck. I moaned softly as I tilted my neck, allowing him to have more access. Happy with my response, he began sucking lightly on my neck, leaving small marks all over it. His tongue darted out and licked in a straight line from my collarbone and meeting with my lips. Without warning, his tongue thrust into my mouth as he kissed me deeply. There was a bitter taste to his tongue; it was strangely familiar but I couldn't quite grasp what it was. Whilst kissing me, he was unbuttoning my pyjama blouse, leaving my naked breasts exposed. He ran his fingers over them as I moaned into his mouth. He rolled the buds between his fingers as he kissed me harder and harder. He finally broke away from the kiss, leaving us both a panting mess. He looked down at my chest and planted small kisses from my neck to my breasts, his hands trailing over my hips. He slipped off the pyjama shorts licked his lips at the sight of my fully exposed body. I reached up and pulled at his own shirt. He smirked at me as he pushed my hands away. He wanted to be the one in control. He spread my thighs apart so that I was exposed to him and he reached up to fondle my breasts as his head dipped between my thighs and he licked along my folds. I moaned in approval, moving my hips for him to do more. His hands made their way from my breasts to my hips and he held them down forcefully. He licked slowly, looking at me in the eye as I silently begged for more friction. I felt him chuckle as he slid his tongue into me and I gasped at the contact. I bit my lip to silence myself. 

"I want to hear every sound that leaves your body" He snarled as he tightened his grip on my hips. He was so fucking sexy when he was rough like this. I moaned in response as he smiled at the sound. He continued to fuck me with his tongue and I felt his wet muscle brush against my inside walls. 

"Fuck, Draco." I moaned as I begged for more. 

"I satisfy you, don't I? I want to hear you say it." I continued to moan in response, and his grip tightened even more, and he bit my sensitive folds gently, causing me to wince in pain. "Say it." 

"Yes! You satisfy me." I moaned. 

"How many fingers does it take to get you ready for me?" He muttered, kissing the inside of my thighs. I moaned in response as he continued. 

"One?" He whispered as he inserted his index finger into me. I gasped and moaned at his contact but I shook my head. It wasn't enough. 

"Two?" He slid another finger into me. I shook my head again, incomprehensibly moaning my disapproval. 

"Perhaps three?" He said again, sliding a third finger into me. I moaned loudly and this was enough for him. His fingers accelerated in speed as his other hand rubbed my clit in circular motions. 

"Fuck, Draco. I'm gonna cum" I moaned, biting my lip again. He removed his fingers before I finished my sentence, leaving me feeling dissatisfied and empty. 

"Oh no you don't" He said as he pulled his own shirt off and pulled down his briefs. His cock was hard and fully erect. He ran his hand along it and pumped it at the mere sight of me. He pulled me into the kneeling position. 

"Open wide" He whispered before ramming is dick into my throat. I gagged at the sudden penetration, causing him to moan out in ecstasy. I began sucking skilfully, running my tongue along his member while sucking gently. 

"Fuck" He whispered as he tangled his hands into my hair. Knowing he wouldn't be able to last much longer, he pulled out of my mouth and turned me round. He spread my legs and planted another kiss against my thigh before sliding himself inside me without warning. I gasped in pleasure and he rammed into me in an instant without waiting for me to adjust. The combination of pain and pleasure made me see stars. He grabbed my waist and pulled me upwards slightly, meeting his thrusts. In this position, he was so deep inside me that I was moaning in pure ecstasy. He explored my insides with his throbbing cock until his movements became sloppier. 

"You come first" He stated simply as he let me take over. It didn't take long before I came undone, wetting his cock with my own fluids. My orgasm spurred his own and I suddenly felt the warmth of his seed spilling into me. We panted as we collapsed on the bed, tangled within each others arms. He stroked my hair and kissed my cheek as my eyes began to close. 

"That was truly exceptional (Y/N)" He whispered, a slight difference in his voice was evident. 

My eyes shot open in an instant and I turned to face him. 

"What did you just say?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me and his own eyes widened for a second. He brought his hands to his face, and I saw his eyes changing from a piercing blue to a light grey and his blonde hair seemed to be growing. I sat up in shock, watching the transformation take place. My heartbeat accelerated rapidly as I realised what had just happened.

"You know, my son is a lucky guy" Lucius smirked. 

And it finally dawned on me what that bitter taste was.

Polyjuice potion.


	12. It's Our Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I slept with Lucius, again.  
> As much as it kills me to admit, I actually missed the detentions I had with both of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> So it has been a week or so since my last update, but I'm back!  
> Again, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I love the ideas some of you have included in the comments section, and can assure many of you, the kinky duo of Snape and Lucius are back!
> 
> A big thankyou to the user who suggested the face-sitting idea, hope this is the kind of thing you were looking for;)
> 
> And thankyou to all of you, hope you enjoy this one! x

"Excuse me?" I stated, crossing my arms over my exposed chest. 

"Now, now. No need to be shy." Lucius grinned as he wiped away the hairs that had fallen over my face. "After all, I have done a lot more than look now, haven't I?" 

"You bastard. I'm dating your son." I said as I pushed myself into the sitting position, my voice thick with rage. 

"I know, and you're doing a good job. He seems very happy. But..."

"But?" I spat, my blood was boiling with anger.

"But I'm not happy." He suddenly grabbed my hips and dragged me closer towards him. "Not. One. Bit." He bit his lip as he spoke, and stared at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I was so angry but I felt myself dampening under his lustful gaze. 

"Oh? And why is that? Jealousy?" I smirked. He didn't respond with words, but instead hungrily kissed me. His lips moving over mine roughly but full of passion as he slipped his tongue inside me. 

"Damn, she's taking it much better than I thought." Snape smirked as he walked into the room. Lucius broke the kiss and chuckled. 

"You knew?" I replied, pushing Lucius away from me. 

"Of course. You didn't think Lucius here could successfully create this potion alone now, did you?" Snape arched a brow and I sighed. He smiled slightly but it soon vanished as his gaze cast down onto my bare breasts - which Lucius had been gently rubbing with his hands. His breathing intensified and I could have sworn I saw his trousers tighten around his lower region. Without any kind of warning he walked over to the bed, roughly grabbed my hair into his fist and pulled my head back. Using my groan to his advantage, he kissed me roughly, sliding his tongue into my mouth and exploring each and every part of it. He moaned into the kiss as Lucius continued to massage my naked breasts and I found myself moaning too. I felt a hand cup my soaking slit as a finger explored me. I gasped at the sudden contact and Snape's tongue delved deeper down my throat. He finally broke away from the kiss and stripped himself of his clothing. Lucius pulled me into a crawling position as he positioned himself underneath me; his face resting between my knees and just beneath my dripping sex. He reached up and grabbed my hips, slowly and teasingly lowering myself down onto him. His hot breath was now tickling my slit and I could feel myself practically oozing with desire.

"So wet already? I thought you had more self-control" He smirked as I whined in reply. He suddenly thrust my hips down so that my folds made contact with his lips. As he planted delicate kisses around the outside, he allowed his large hands to roam over the curves of my body. Lucius had never taken on such a daring position; he observed the way my body was trembling under his hot breath. He adored it. Adored me writhing above him, completely in his control. Meanwhile, Snape had taken control of the massaging of my breasts and he fondled them roughly. I threw my head back in a soft moan.

Lucius started out gently at first. He kissed gently, allowing me to warm up to the burning sensation of his hot breath making contact with my sex. He laved around my entrance with practiced ease; dampening the already-soaking area before sliding his tongue inside, breaching the barriers of my slit. Snape took his hands and began taking control of my clit, rubbing it in diagonal strokes. I moaned steadily, my breasts jiggling as I continued to ride Lucius' face. 

Lucius, pleased with my raspy responses, delved deeper into me, his tongue sliding into me inch by inch. I moaned, as I began rolling my hips in order to get his wet muscle further inside me.

He withdrew himself immediately. His firm hand moving from my hip to reach to the top of my back and drag his nails down, leaving angry red marks and slightly drawing blood. He guided his hand to my ass and slapped it as hard as he could; once on each side. 

“Did I say you could do that, you dirty little slut?” Lucius snarls. I moaned in response. And he responded my slapping me again. "Answer the question you dirty whore."

"N-No." I admitted.

"You don't move until I tell you to" He growled as his tongue slipped inside me once again. It took all my strength not to buck my hips. I leaned back into his tongue's touch, releasing a filthy moan from my lips, my voice trapped in a case of pure desire. 

“More, Lucius ugh I need"

"You need what, darling?" Snape whispered as his strokes against my clit became rougher. He took over the speech in order to allow Lucius' tongue to wander inside me; tasting every inch of what my body had to offer. 

"I need one of you to fuck me hard and rough" I muttered between ecstatic moans. Lucius sensed my climax was near and withdrew his tongue. His face was now damp from a combination of his own saliva and my juices. He got up and pushed his lips to mine.

"Tell me what you taste like" He said as his tongue explored my mouth once again. I moaned into the kiss and he pulled my head back by my hair. "Tell me." 

"I taste so fucking good" I moaned; Snape had continued to rub my clit even after Lucius had moved. Lucius smiled in approval and his hands wandered to his own throbbing dick that seemed to have doubled in size. 

"I'm going to fuck you the way you want me to" Snape said as he dragged my legs down and flipped me over so that my legs were on the floor and my stomach and breasts pressed against the bed sheets. He kicked my legs apart with his feet and he propped one foot up onto the bed and eased himself into my entrance.  
His dick was long and he pushed it as far as it could go. I moaned loudly and tightened my grasp on the bed sheets. Breathing heavily, Lucius pulled my head up and slammed his cock into my open mouth. I gagged over his long member; the vibrations causing pre-cum to seep through the tip. I closed my eyes as I began sucking gently. Lucius slapped my cheek, leaving an angry mark across my face. 

"You look at me as you pleasure me" He stated as his eyes made contact with mine; not once averting his gaze. His gaze intensified and I had to resist the urge not to close my eyes. Snape fucked me roughly; the sound of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed was enough to stimulate all three of us. Snape came first; his hot seed filling me entirely, stimulating my own climax. Once he had withdrawn from my body, I felt it leaking out of my entrance and drip down my thighs. He collapsed on the bed breathing heavily but still could not resist the urge to continue pumping his member; releasing the remnants of his climax while he watched Lucius dominate me during my oral performance. Eventually, Lucius' hips movements became sloppy and I knew he was so close to his release. His name rolled off my lips as I tasted his release and immediately swallowed it; I gave his member one last lick before pulling myself off of him. Both men were now breathing erratically, covered in sweat and the smell of sex lingered in the air. 

"So where does Narcissa think you are?" Snape said, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Oh, fuck" Lucius said as he rushed to his feet and pulled on his attire. Snape laughed at his friend. 

"It's a dangerous game you're playing, Lucius" Snape laughed as he pulled me close to his chest, trailing his nails gently along my back, trying to avoid the angry marks Lucius had created.

"I know." He said as his hand made contact with the door handle. He turned to give Severus and I a mischievous grin. "But it'll be our little secret."


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! My life is nothing but chaos, I swear! 
> 
> So, even though its about 2 weeks late, I have decided to write a cute festive one where the reader goes to stay at Malfoy Manor over the Christmas break. (Thank you to the user Wolte for this amazing idea!!!)
> 
> [Another Smut-free chapter, I'm afraid. Its 12:25am right now and I am exhausted. I shall post the next update this evening, I promise]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been that long since my last update?!
> 
> I am SO sorry, I've been so busy working and revising for my mock exams I just haven't had any time to update.  
> Thankyou so much for the continued support you've been giving me and I have to say that I love all of your suggestions! I promise I will write as many as I can for you all! 
> 
> Thanks again for the support I've been getting from you all, you guys inspire me to keep writing. I love you xxx  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

I had been seeing Lucius and Snape more often as the weeks drifted by. At first it was slightly awkward and difficult to keep things a secret but gradually we got used to it and found sneaky ways to cover up the dirty secret. Draco was a great boyfriend, he really was, but there was something about what I was doing with the men who were over double my age that was exciting. 

The weeks passed and before I knew it, it was nearly the end of term. Draco, Marlon and I were seated in the Great Hall for dinner when Voldemort made the announcement about the details for the Christmas break; those who were going home for Christmas would take the train at 11am and those who were staying could pretty much do whatever. 

"So where is our beautiful girl going to be spending Christmas this year?" Marlon teased as he crammed another slice of dessert into his mouth. I tutted at him and rolled my eyes jokingly. Draco's eyes narrowed. 

"You mean, _my _girl." He stated before wrapping his hand tightly around my waist. "And her dad is coming home."__

__I nodded in response and the conversations from the students came to a halt when the echoing of owl hoots filled the atmosphere. All eyes focused on the owls that were now swarming in the room carry gifts and cards. An owl headed over to our end of the table and perched itself in front of me carrying an envelope. I took it gently and gave the owl a quick stroke on the head as it flew off. I tore open the letter in an instant and read each line carefully. I paused for a moment before looking back into the eyes of my boyfriend._ _

__"Actually, there's been a change of plans. Mum has gone over to visit him in Russia because he can't risk our address being traced." I said casually as I took a sip of my water and tried to hide the fact I was deeply saddened by the event._ _

__"You're staying here over Christmas?" Marlon said, his voice rich with sympathy. I nodded in response and I felt Draco's grip tighten slightly around my waist._ _

__"Wait here." He whispered as he granted me a peck on the cheek and approached the teacher's table. He leaned over and whispered something to his mother who both then looked over at me. She nodded slightly and said something in reply. Draco was grinning as he walked back to the table and sat next to me._ _

__"Change of plan" Draco said brushing the hair away from my face and looking deeply into my eyes. "You're staying with me and my family over Christmas." I smiled in reply but I felt my heart fluttering with excitement and anxiety._ _

__"But," he continued "Mother says we can't share a room." He had a sinister grin on his face and I knew that he would somehow find a loophole._ _

__"Draco, I am not going to have sex with you under your parents' roof, ok?" I laughed as I playfully poked his cheek. Draco leaned forward and whispered ever so softly._ _

__"I'm sure I can convince you." His voice was deep and full of lust and it turned me on in an instant. I was about to reply with something just as seductive but Voldemort had announced that it was time for us all to head back to our dorms. Following the mass of students we arrived back in our common room. The girls headed straight to our section and the boys headed to theirs; Draco and I embraced in the common room as Marlon tutted.__

 _ _"Get a room guys, seriously!" He teased. Draco laughed before turning to me and arching his brow.__

 _ _

"Fine by me!" He taunted as he took my hand in his. I pulled away. 

"Not tonight, I've barely been getting enough sleep as it is" I retorted without thinking. Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

"And what have you been doing to damage your sleeping pattern so significantly?" He questioned. 

Shit. 

"Studying" I stated, though I wished I hadn't. Draco's eyes relaxed slightly and he nodded. 

"Okay fine, not tonight." He pulled me into another hug and whispered in my ear "but you'll pay for this whenever I get the opportunity". 

_ _

****************************

"(Y/N)" I felt someone shaking me gently. "It's nearly nine o' clock." My eyes fluttered open and as my vision focused I saw Draco smiling at me. 

"You must have been really tired, huh?" He smiled as I pushed myself up. Out of habit I grabbed my towel and shampoos from my trunk and was about to make my way over to the showers when Draco pulled me back. "It's too late for that. Mother wants to leave in half an hour." He paused for a moment. "Besides, I want to shower with you tonight."

Draco sat on the bed playing with Bandit and Spike as I got dressed and did my makeup and once I was ready he helped me pack. I was staying at his for the entirety of the Christmas break; which was two weeks and therefore needed a lot of things. I was ready to go within 15 minutes and Draco kindly carried my suitcase to the castle courtyard where his parents were waiting. Lucius avoided my gaze as I walked alongside Draco. 

"Are we ready to go?" Narcissa said glancing at all three of us. 

"I believe so, Dear." Lucius replied. "Draco, say goodbye to (Y/N) now" 

"No, Dear, (Y/N) is coming to stay with us. There was a change of plan concerning her parents." His wife replied smiling at me. Lucius arched his brow and clenched his jaw ever so slightly. 

"...Right." He simply said as he turned on his heel and led the way, beckoning us all to follow him. 

****************************

We arrived at Malfoy Manor at about 12pm. The afternoon sun gently kissed the manor's nascent stone walls and the perfectly manicured grass alongside it made the whole manor seem like something out of a storybook. The view was breathtaking. 

"Your home is beautiful." I whispered to Draco. Narcissa, who was walking several paces in front of us, turned around and gave me a sweet smile. She paused to allow us to catch up with her before she started pointing to the various directions of the land. 

"Over there we have the stables. You're welcome to go out riding whenever you feel like it." She said "do you have much experience riding?" 

Draco sniggered at his mother's unintentionally-rude comment and I discreetly nudged him with my elbow. 

"Not much if I'm honest." I replied honestly.

"Perhaps Draco will show you sometime." She smiled and Draco nodded at me.


	14. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised very early this morning, I'm going to continue the last chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xx

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly. Draco showed me around the manor grounds so that I would know where everything was before giving me a tour of the inside. The entrance hall was grandiose; the wall panels were dominated by acanthus carvings and family portraits. I ran my finger along the smooth curves of the high-relief wall sculptures as I walked around observing the luxuriousness of Draco's home. 

"Your home really is beautiful." I said as I allowed Draco to take my hand in his. He smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I can't say I've been without comfort." He replied as he brought his lips to mine and gave me a gentle kiss. As he pulled away, the slight sound of taps filled the room. 

"Ah, this is Mirtan, our house-elf" Draco said as the small creature stepped forward and bowed his head to me. Draco turned to the elf. "This is (Y/N)." 

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled, kneeling down so that I could be eye-level with him. He bowed his head again. 

"Likewise, Miss (Y/N)." He smiled. "Master Malfoy wishes to see you both in the dining hall." Draco and I nodded politely as Draco took my hand and led me in the right direction. The stairs took us up a level and was illuminated by the enchanting floating candles. The floral pattern was once again present on the walls and more family portraits were hung upon the walls. I was too distracted by the beauty of the location to realize that we had already reached the dining room. Lucius was standing in front of the fire. He had a serious expression but the glint in his eye suggested a sullen mood. 

"I am sure you are both aware of the conditions for (Y/N)'s stay with us" He stated, looking from Draco's eyes to mine. We both nodded slightly and Lucius dipped his head and his expression shifted slightly before returning back to the same serious expression. "(Y/N) shall be staying in the guest room and _only_ the guest room. Do you understand?" Draco and I nodded again.

"Is that everything?" Draco said, trying to fill the awkward silence that had fallen upon us all. Lucius nodded and Draco turned away in an instead, flashing me a sneaky smile. As he grabbed my hand, I checked Lucius' expression. His gaze was full of a combination of lust and anger as he watched Draco pulling me away.

Draco took me outside; his grip on my hand was tightening with each passing moment and his legs were progressing forward at an inhuman rate - I was practically running to keep up with him. 

"Draco what's your hurry? Where are we going?" I said, my breaths becoming rapid and raspy. Draco pulled me into an empty stable and checked the outside. Once he deemed it clear, he crashed his lips to mine and pressed me up against the cold stone wall. I gasped at the contact and he moaned into my mouth; I could feel the bulge in his trousers growing against my thighs. He raised his knee so that I was sitting on it; using one hand to pin my shoulders against the wall and his other hand to push my knickers to the side. He continued to kiss me even as he rubbed my folds gently, stimulating a moan from me. I felt him smile as he moved his lips to my neck. His fingers were still sliding in and out of me at an agonizingly slow pace. 

"More" I moaned as I bucked my hips towards him and Draco was happy to oblige. He was multitasking skilfully. He nibbled my collarbone, curved his fingers inside of me, supported me with his knee as he undid the buckle on his belt. His trousers slid down his muscular thighs and he didn't hesitate to pull his now-completely-tight briefs. He didn't need to ask for permission. Taking one look at my face he knew I was ready and plunged his member straight inside me. We both moaned at the contact; his breaths became much faster. Draco loved pounding into me deliberately slow and hard. I started shifting her hips, trying to gain some control over the knotting that was forming in my centre. His strong arms held me in place, rendering me helpless, making sure I knew that he was completely in control.

“Draco” I groaned, my inner walls growing more sensitive. He slid in and out of me slowly but firmly until he physically couldn't take it anymore. He squeezed my hips, leaving indents as he started increasing his speed and began pounding into me hard and fast. I gasped at the sudden change and my hands scrambled to grab his shoulders to keep myself stable. I dragged my nails down his back as he continued to fuck me. 

“Is that better, baby?” Draco asked, grinning deviously. But I could barely hear him. I was in a place of lust and pleasure beyond anything I had ever known. The knot inside of me tugged at my inner core, allowing Draco's powerful thrusts to rip it apart. My climax shattered through me and made me see stars. As much as I wanted to scream his name and as many curse words as I knew, they came out as a bunch of random syllables. I leaned my forehead against his shoulder as Draco kept going, reaching his climax a moment later and hoarsely grunting my name. He pulled out of me and slowly lowered me to the floor, kissing me long and hard, possessively claiming my mouth with his tongue. 

"That was for refusing me yesterday." He winked as he bit my lip gently. 

"I said I didn't want to have sex under your parents roof" I said between breaths as I tried to get my raspy breathing under control. 

"But it wasn't under my parents' roof." He smirked, looking around the stable. "This is Shadow and Bungle's roof." I giggled at his smart remark and playfully slapped him. He pulled up his trousers and pulled me close to him for another kiss. It was then we heard a low cough, as though someone was getting our attention. 

"Finally finished, then?" Lucius muttered. "Lunch is ready." 

And with that, he turned on his heel and left.


	15. Just a One-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no words to summarise this chapter. 
> 
> Smutty smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, thank you all for being so patient with me x 
> 
> This is something I have wanted to write for ages but couldn't think of how to include it.  
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Feel free to submit feedback and requests! x

It had been a few days since the embarrassing encounter with Lucius. Draco had laughed off the incident, while I ended up making an excuse to not attend lunch. 

It was late on Christmas Eve; about 10pm. Narcissa had gone out with Bellatrix and a few other friends. While I had intended on spending the evening with Draco, I still could not bring myself to engage in a conversation with Lucius. I remained in the guest room, already in my pyjamas - my silk nightie. I was in the middle of writing a letter to my mum when I heard a soft knock on the door. Quickly wrapping my dressing gown around my body, I reached the door to see Draco. He leaned against the door frame. His hair was pushed back and slightly messy and his eyes were narrowed due to fatigue. He looked undeniably sexy. 

"Coming to sit with me downstairs, then?" He whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Is your father downstairs?" I asked anxiously, dodging his lips. Draco nodded slightly and I shook my head in response. "Then, no." 

"Oh come on, (Y/N). He's totally over it." Draco chuckled as he leaned in to kiss me again. I dodged it again. 

"No, Draco. It's too embarrassing." I said as I closed the door. I leaned against it, ensuring that he couldn't open it again. He could have easily done so, of course. He was much stronger than I was, but he respected that I closed the door for a reason and did not want to piss me off even further. I heard him sigh slightly but then the padding of his footfalls echo around the hallway and down the stairs. 

I spent another hour or so in my room before I finally deemed it safe enough to get a drink. Trying not to alert both of them downstairs of my movement, I tiptoed down each step, slowly and evenly distributing my weight so that the stairs beneath me wouldn't creak. It was a time-consuming job but eventually I made it to the ground floor and was about to enter the kitchen when a conversation caused me to stop in my tracks. 

"Is she still embarrassed?" Lucius' deep voice asked, an amused tone being evident. Although I couldn't see him, I just knew he was smirking. 

"Yeah" Draco admitted, a similar tone present in his voice. "Though I'm not sure why. I mean, you have seen it all before." Lucius laughed loudly in response. 

"I should think so. How else do you think your mother conceived you?" Lucius joked. 

"No, no. I mean, you have also seen (Y/N)'s body before." Draco stated bluntly. There was a moment of awkward silence between the two Malfoys. Lucius laughed nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh I think you do." Draco continued. 

"Oh for heavens sake, do you really think I would cheat on my wife with my son's girlfriend?" I heard Lucius tapping his foot anxiously. I had spent enough time with him to know that this was a habitual thing that he did whenever he got nervous. 

"Father, she told me everything." 

Lucius let out a sigh. He knew that there was no point in lying anymore. 

"The last time was just over a week ago. It doesn't mean anything, its a bit of fun - that's all. Even Severus agre-"

"Woah, woah, wait. A _week_ ago? _Severus?_ " 

Shit. 

"She didn't tell you that part?" Lucius said, shocked. I heard the clinking of his wine glass against his teeth as he took a sip of what was likely to have been red wine.

"No. She didn't." Draco sighed. "She has lied to me. She has cheated on me - so why am I not angry with her?"

"...Because you love her?" Lucius asked, his tone softened. 

"I think I do." Draco admitted. I felt my face redden. How could he sit there without any kind of anger or resentment towards me? Before my brain could register any kind of movement, I was in the living room. Both men stared up at me as I entered. They were both so fucking handsome and as I gazed from my boyfriend to my lover, I knew exactly what I wanted. I dropped my dressing gown to the floor, revealing my cherry-red silk nightie. It rested on my mid-thigh, barely covering my ass. It was low cut and lacy and I knew I looked good. I never broke eye-contact with Draco as I made my way over to him and perched myself upon his lap. My lips caressed his as my hand made its way to his crotch which I slowly and tantalizingly grazed over. He groaned softly into the kiss. My eyes were wide open; I stared straight into Lucius' eyes as he watched from the other side of the sofa. He was about to get up and leave before I grabbed his hand and looked at Draco for permission. 

"Please." I begged "just for tonight." Draco turned to look at his father and they both nodded slightly. Lucius made his way over to where we were both sitting. Draco resumed the kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth and exploring every part of it. Lucius brushed my hair over to one side, giving him perfect access to the right side of my neck where he nipped and sucked tenderly. My hands rubbed against their growing bulges, releasing a moan from each of them. I broke away from the kiss and Draco growled hungrily. He pushed me off of his lap, and sprang to his feet. He pushed me onto the sofa so that I was sitting down. Both men stood in front of me, their hands slipping into their trousers. I reached my hands out forward, each hand resting on each man's thigh. 

"Take them off." I said, biting my lip and staring at them seductively. The men took no time in doing so. The trousers and briefs were thrown carelessly to the side in an instant, leaving me eye-level with their hardened members. I licked my lips appreciatively as I wrapped my right hand around Draco, and gently licked along Lucius' cock. 

"Oh fuck" Draco whispered, his head throwing back at my contact. Lucius said nothing but hissed at the feeling of the heat from my mouth. I pumped my hand slowly around Draco, his groans telling me that I was doing everything right while I sucked Lucius hard and fast - just the way he liked it. I pulled my mouth off of him to give Draco the same attention but he shook his head. He pulled me to my feet by my hair, turned me round so that my back was facing them and pushed me back on the sofa. My torso leaned against the leather at the back while my ass and legs rested along the leather seats; the coldness of the material made my nipples harden instantly. I felt two pairs of lips graze each side of my neck and I groaned in pleasure, shutting my eyes in the process. A hand found its way to my ass, cupping it gently and then squeezing it fiercely. My nightie was then lifted, exposing my bare ass. 

"No underwear?" Lucius whispered, half grunting half snickering. "Someone is a naughty girl." His fingers dragged their way between my folds and I gasped at the indescribable pleasure. Lucius brought his finger to his lips, licking up the juices that coated it in one single touch. 

"So wet already?" Draco smirked as his fingers also found their way to my leaking sex. My nightie was soon ripped from my body, leaving me completely exposed under the naked gaze of my lovers. My ass was still facing them, and with my face turned away, I did not see what was coming next. Both got down on their knees, leaving my sex just above them. My head jerked back in pleasure as two tongues suddenly busied themselves between my legs. One burrowed inside me while the other flicked against my clit roughly. 

"Oh fuck." I grunted, moving my hips to match their erratic rhythms. "Oh yes, fuck. Right there." They continued to tongue-fuck me as I screamed in pleasure, begging them to continue. Curses and groans were the only sounds to escape my lips and after just a few minutes of pure pleasure, I was reaching my peak. 

"I'm going to c-" I panted, but my sentence was cut off by the sudden loss of contact between my legs. 

"You didn't really think we were going to let you cum before us, did you?" Draco grinned, giving my ass a harsh slap. 

"We were just getting you ready" Lucius said as he kissed my sex gently. His fingers made their way up to my other entrance; using the juices already coating my sex as a lube, he thrust them inside without warning. I gasped in both pain and pleasure. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck" I grimaced as Draco kissed my neck once more to comfort me. Lucius pumped his fingers in and out of my rear a few more times before pulling them out and rising to his feet. 

"Back or front?" Draco whispered and I knew exactly what was coming next. 

"I'll take the front; I'll let you relish in the feeling of an extra-tight hole" Lucius chuckled; referencing the time he took my virginity. Draco growled hungrily as Lucius sat on the sofa, stroking his dick several times before pulling me over to straddle his hips. Draco stood behind me, dampening his cock with my juices by rubbing against me gently. 

Lucius pulled my face to his as he slipped his tip inside me. Draco did the same from behind. My rear burned as I felt the stretch. Sensing my discomfort, both men kissed various parts of my body. Lucius rubbed my clit with one hand, massaged my breast with his free hand while running his tongue over the other. Draco kissed my neck while whispering words of comfort in my ear. Lucius pushed himself in inch by inch and he was the first to be completely enveloped in my body. He waited a while for Draco to reach his max and once he did so, they waited. The pain subsided and eventually what replaced it was pure pleasure. I bucked my hips for friction as both moved at an agonisingly slow pace. 

"Oh fuck, move faster." I said, taking some control over the situation. The men chuckled at my impatience and began thrusting into me hard and fast. With both of them pounding into me, and the sound of skin slapping against skin along with cusses and groans, it didn't take long for our movements to become sloppy. Draco and Lucius came first; each man spilling their seed into me. I was filled to the brim and felt it leaking out and trickling down my thighs. The feeling of being so full spurred my own climax and my walls clenched around them and released my juices all over their throbbing cocks. We stayed in the position for a moment or two as we came down from our highs before Draco pulled out and lifted me off of his father's cock. We were breathing heavily and once we had recovered I lay in between the two men. Draco wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a passionate, yet gentle, kiss. Lucius brushed away the hairs that had stuck to the sweat on my face before smiling to himself. 

"This isn't going to be a one-off, is it?" I whispered as the two men exchanged mischievous looks and grinned. 

"No fucking way." Draco laughed planting a kiss on my forehead as my eyes closed in exhaustion.


	16. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been ages since I last wrote this so this is probably gonna be smut-free. 
> 
> This chapter is more about your character's life than smut, and it contains a serious topic that may be very sensitive to some of you. I send my love to all of you x
> 
> Its just a short one today because its getting late but I shall update again shortly x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO sorry for the extra long, nearly 2-month wait.   
> I have had so much to do concerning sixth form and revision sessions and coursework and just deadlines, deadlines and more deadlines. It has been hectic!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continued support, I am so happy you are still reading and waiting patiently for my updates!!
> 
> Love you all so much xxx

Hogwarts was certainly a lot different when I returned from Christmas break.

Lucius and Draco were the perfect pair when it came to my sex life. Draco and I were very happy together and while it took a while for Draco to become accustomed to the idea of his father and mother's dwindling sex life, he actually enjoyed every moment of it. 

The Great Hall was as usual a social hub; friends chattered excitedly about their Christmas breaks, discussing the presents they received, their strange uncle and how pissed their parents got at the New Years Eve party. I was sitting with Draco and Marlon as usual on the Slytherin table when a prominent figure entered through the large doors at the front of the hall. He had several bodyguards surrounding him and was dressed in a smart suit - I knew who he was instantly. He had often been round ours for meetings which my parents were happy to host - He was the Minister for Magic. 

Whispers echoed around the immense halls; what was he doing here? A natural instinct to many was to turn to face the anxious-looking Umbridge who was wearing her usual pink attire at the back of the room. Clearly she was worried he had found out about her mundane acts towards some pupils - i.e. Myself. But unfortunately it was not her he was looking for. His eyes scanned the room, searching for one student, and at last his eyes met with mine and he greeted me with a sorrowful expression. He came up to my table and kneeled beside me. The whole room was filled with a sickening silence; all eager and curious to hear what he had to say. 

Yet despite the silence, my brain had shut down. I couldn't bring myself to listen to what he was going to say because somehow, I already knew. The only thing I could decipher was his mouth movements. He had undoubtedly uttered the words. 

"It brings me with regret to inform you that your father was assassinated."

He took a hold of my hand, which I pulled away in an instant and rose to my feet. Unable to face the sickening truth of the situation, I felt no choice but to let anger dominate my feelings. 

"You liar." I snapped, pushing him away from me. I wiped away the tears in my eyes as I hurriedly sprinted towards the double doors. I stood just outside the doors before the realisation hit me and I found myself collapsing into a mound of tears; my head in my hands. I shook my head. My father. He couldn't be dead. He isn't dead. Its not true - I refused to believe it was true. Once he had been the father that held my hand on the way to swings; I would squeal with delight and demanding to be pushed higher. He had been generous with his smiles and free with his hugs and although I had rarely seen him, I was always somehow very close to him. Grief surged with every expelled breath, always reaching higher peaks, never sufficiently soothed by my long intakes of the heavy air. Tears spilled rapidly from my helpless eyes onto the grey stone beneath me. In that moment the sure knowledge that life would go on without him, that his death only had an impact on those closest to him, undid me completely. All pretence of quiet coping was lost. My fingers clasped the locket around my neck that contained a moving photo of both my mother and father. I stared at his picture; and he stared back a soft and proud smile etched onto his face. He turned to my mother and gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek before the photo repeated itself. An endless cycle. Smile, turn, kiss, repeat. It was a simple cycle but one I treasured dearly. I was no angel myself, sure, I had plenty of blood on my hands from the Wizarding War, but something inside me snapped. There was nothing I wanted more than the sweet taste of revenge; I would surely avenge the death of my father.


	17. Strengthening Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in some preparation for some serious smut in my following chapter; I hope it will be worth the wait. I hope to update ASAP. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I can't apologise enough for the long delays between my updates.  
> I hope you're all doing okay and I really appreciate all the comments, kudos and feedback on my chapters despite my lack of activity. <3   
> I have been very ill, stressed and with exams coming up soon, I haven't been able to update very quickly - and I am very sorry for that! Thankyou for being patient and understanding with me <3 
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoy!<3

A few weeks had passed since I learnt about the death of my father. But I was more focused than I had ever been - I was determined to find out what happened to him and kill his murderer. My grades were improving, my power and control over my magic was gaining strength and I was certainly earning the academic respect of many of my teachers. My sudden dedication to my studies inevitably meant I had little time for sex with either of my lovers, and in all honesty, I found that I didn't miss it that much. 

My head was in my potions book, revising for the upcoming OWLS. I could feel Draco's lustful gaze as he drew his head closer to mine. He kissed my cheek softly.   
"Babe." He whispered. "You look so fucking hot when you're concentrating." I moved my head away from him, leaning closer into my book. He sighed a little, before leaning forward again and kissing my neck. "(Y/N)". He whispered, placing his hands on my legs and slowly making his way up to my lower region. He began nipping at my neck, moving his hands up to my breasts. 

"Draco, not now. I'm trying to study." I muttered, swatting his hands away. He sat up and tore the book from my hands, throwing it to the other end of the room. 

"Its been a whole month since you even touched me, (Y/N)." He snarled as he tried to kiss me again. 

"I'm trying to study! Some people do actually have to study to get good grades - not everyone can be like you and memorise it instantly." 

"You could do with a break" He whispered, not being hesistant this time and sliding his hand up my skirt and into my underwear. I kicked him off me in one quick motion, shaking my head. He looked at me with hard eyes; his stare was so intense I could almost feel it tear into my skin. "Fine." He growled, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Shaking my head, I got up and got my book again. 

\- 3 Days later - 

I hadn't spoken to Draco in three days; every time I walked into the Great Hall, Draco would leave. It was a childish and petty rivalry. He would often try and make me jealous by speaking and flirting with other girls while staring at me; studying my reaction. But I think it angered him more that I never noticed; my head was still in my textbooks. 

The Dark Arts Lesson was something memorable though. We walked into the classroom and the seating had been removed. Instead we were ordered by Lucius and Snape to divide into two groups; male and female. Males had to stand on the right side of the room while females were on the left. 

"We are going to do something a bit different today." Lucius began. "Its males vs females; and the team who wins gets extra credit in all of their subjects." Lucius gaze scanned over me as he said that. With the extra credit, it could certainly boost my OWL results.

"The rules are simple. A male student and a female student will be paired to duel. You can use any spells necessary to render your opponent so that they are unable to continue the fight. But use of the unforgivable curses is prohibited -- for this lesson anyway. Each round ends when I confiscate one or both of your wands. If your wand is confiscated, you are out." Snape explained. "The winner is the team with the most standing members."

Thanks to my revision, I knew more curses than most of my age. I smirked a little; that extra credit was mine. 

"The first pairing is... Lillian May and Cole Povink." Lucius read. The pair went up; they were the weakest students. Always getting stuff wrong. It seemed that they were matching the pairs based on skill and ability. Lillian was one of those really annoying and stuck-up people who think they are the best. Well, she's not. Despite her cockiness, she's actually as thick as two short planks and has the strength of a potato. Cole is her male counterpart; pretty much the same - useless. They both stood at each end of the room; holding their wands as they bowed before pointing them at eachother. It started with Cole firing basic spells of flipendo and a table-tennis match of spells were being hurled across the room until eventually everyone got bored, and Snape cast expelliarmus and confiscated both of their wands. Pair after pair were being called; more experienced and clever students were being left until last. It was poorly balanced on the female side; males had 8 left while our side had just 2. I needed this extra credit more than anything; but all who remained on the boys' team were very intelligent and very experienced - I didn't stand a chance. Draco was paired up with Melanie Rosegood. She was a good friend of mine; very friendly, very confident and very powerful - she should never be underestimated. A lot of guys liked her - understandably. They stood at each end of the room, bowing politely before the duel began. They moved skilfully' dodging and reflecting the jinxes, hexes and curses being thrown at them. Until Draco caught her unaware, and she had her wand confiscated. I was the only one standing in my team at this point. And of course, I had to be paired with the most powerful wizard in the class. Sylvester McKena. I took deep breaths. I could do this. I could beat him. I could, couldn't I? I kept telling myself I could and began to grow confidence. I bowed to him as I felt all eyes on me. I was the girls' last hope and the last opponent. We pointed our wands at eachother and I took a deep breath. This was it. I prepared the spell in my head and was just about to speak before. 

"slut." Draco called, causing me to turn my head towards him in shock. Sylvester took the opportunity to take me unaware, issuing a curse that was unknown to me. It hurt and I was knocked back completely; my back and head slamming against the wall as I felt blood spill down from the back of my head. And Snape had the fucking audacity to use expelliarmus and confiscate my wand. The end of the lesson meant many left the classroom. Melanie stayed with me, helping me up and taking me to the hospital wing.

"It's becoming a second home to you now, isn't it?" Matron Stanley joked softly as she applied a healing oil to my head and checked the nasty bruises that had already formed on my back. "Just what curse did he use?! I've never seen anything like it."

"I have no idea." I turned to Melanie who shook her head, signalling that she did not know either. 

"Dark magic indeed." Matron Stanley whispered. "But nevertheless, you should be on the mend. Just take it easy and make sure you don't participate in anything too strenuous, my dear." After thanking her for the help, Melanie and I headed to the courtyard. It was relatively empty; Draco and some of his friends - including Sylvester were sitting in the corner. Lucius, Snape, Bellatrix and a couple of other teachers were on the opposite side, discussing the day's events. As we walked through, Draco looked up and smirked at me. 

"Just ignore hi-" Melanie began but it was too late. Rage had gripped me tightly and it was not about to let go. I stormed over to him, attracting the attention of everyone into the courtyard. 

"You fucking bastard." I screamed, as Draco rose to his feet, chuckling.

"I did nothing wrong." He smirked, showing off in front of his new 'gang'. "Besides, I only spoke the truth. And its funny how you responded to it.. You must know what you are, after all. Slut." 

I saw red. And I went to take out my wand and then realisation struck me - my wand was confiscated. Draco chuckled at my attempts, taking out and examining his own wand teasingly. Bastard. In rage, I jerked my hand upwards, and it caused an invisible force to knock him back so violently, that it moved him atleast 5 metres away. I looked down at my shaking hand, remembering that I could perform wandless magic. Melanie gasped at the realisation; as did many others. I turned to face her. 

"What?" I asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You can perform wandless magic?" Melanie said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yeah, but everyone can do that. It just takes practice." 

"No, (Y/N). Its very rare; only those who are most powerful can do that." She came closer to me, whispering very quietly. "Not even Voldemort can do it."

I looked down at my still-shaking hands and looked back up at Draco, who was still on the floor; his face white with shock. But at this moment, I didn't care. He hurt me. He said vile, cruel things and humiliated me in front of his friends. But I turned to go, turning on my heels. I heard Draco stand up again, walking back over to his friends and chuckling. "she's such a psycho." 

And once again, I did not need to utter an incantation. I did not need to move my hands. I just had to think. My eyes pierced into him as I could physically feel them emitting heat. My other senses weakened and my only one I could focus on was my sight. My hearing muffled; Melanie was screaming, students were running and all I could see was Draco seemingly writhing in pain. Bellatrix, Barty Crouch and Fenrir Greyback were far from gentle in restricting my movement. I could feel them using a binding charm and my body went limp as I was forced to drink a bitter concoction that would render me unconscious and helpless; and within just 10 seconds, I saw nothing but darkness as my mind shut down.


	18. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! 
> 
> I'm SO SO Sorry I kept you waiting for so long but I've just been extremely busy and also kinda ill so I havent been up to writing much. But I will continue this story as I'm still receiving amazing comments begging me to continue! 
> 
> Once again I apologise for the delays, I love you so much and hope this chapter is as good as previous ones x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT. Enjoy ;) <3

When I finally regained consciousness, I found I was in that dungeon; the same dungeon where it all began all those months ago. My arms were bound; the shackles resting above my head so my arms were stretched out painfully upwards. They were numb and painful and I tried my best to somehow break the bonds. I whispered a few charms to no avail; clearly there had been an charm placed upon them to prevent spells from releasing me. My eyes were sore from the heat that had built up inside them and although the darkness obscured my vision, I could just tell I was covered in bruises from the forceful restraining from members of staff. I arched my back up, trying to somehow break the chains that restrained me. But I couldn't do it. Instead I stared at the blackness around me.

I've seen darkness before. But this isn't like that; its different this time. This type of darkness usually robs you of your best sense and replaces it with an impeccable fear. In this darkness, I lay with my muscles cramped and unable to move. Dawn feels like it is hours away; but I want to see light enough to make me hold this position for as long as it takes. Trying to grab some kind of awareness to my surroundings, I uttered a familiar incantation.

"Lumos" I whispered and the candles around the room lit up in an instant. I was certainly getting the hang of my new-found abilities. The room was the same as usual, torture devices around the room except being worn in with stains of scarlet blood. I heard footsteps and the muttering of male voices just outside the room and the door finally opened. Lucius, Snape and Draco walked in. I raised my eyebrow at all three; who were staring at me as if I was an unpredictable and dangerous beast.   
“Fuck off" I stated, my voice hoarse due to my throats dryness.   
“What the hell is wrong with you?!” He balled back.  
“Nothing! Just leave me alone..” I could feel the tears build in my eyes and it was hard to decide whether it was from built up anger or the the amount of hurt I was feeling from earlier tonight.

The three men exchanged looks.

"But, you see, we don't want to leave you alone" Lucius said, in a surprisingly soft voice. He was moving towards me slowly, not breaking eye contact. "In fact, we just can't seem to keep our hands off of you." He placed a hand on the exposed part of my thigh where my tights had ripped. I shook his hand off. He returned it to its position and placed his other hand on my throat, squeezing lightly. "And you see, we aren't going to. No matter how much you try and resist." His eyes were black with lust and began travelling south to my breasts. The other two men came forward, sharing that familiar lust-filled look. Snape knelt on my other side and without hesitation put his hands on my breasts. 

"You've been such a bad girl lately, I think punishment is needed, don't you?" He said, as his hands squeezed against my chest. The Malfoys silently agreed, as Lucius unbound my hands. My arms fell to the floor, happily accepting gravity's force. I sighed in relief as I whispered 'thank god'. 

"Oh no, don't get too comfortable." Lucius laughed, yanking me upwards by my sore and tired arm. Instead he yanked my hands behind my back and I heard the distinct sound of handcuffs being tightened around my wrists. Much more comfortable than the arm bounds, though. I struggled against the leather cuffs, drenched in the shadows of my three lovers. A blindfold was put over my eyes, and darkness greeted me again. I could hear one of them as they circled me; I was a blindfolded, bound submissive - totally helpless and vulnerable for each of them. I struggled a little more. Part of me wanted the freedom so I could run; but most of me just wanted to touch them.

"No struggling, slut. You know better," Draco chastised. As much as I hated being called a slut, there was something different about it this time. It didn't feel like a negative insult but rather a word to describe his desperation for me. I felt a sharp spank on my ass. I immediately went still, my ass stinging from the blow. I heard him walk behind me, and I strained my ears intently to hear him. I jumped a bit as I felt him spread something cold on my asshole. 

"This will only hurt for a moment. You just need to relax, understand?" I heard Lucius's husky voice whisper in my ear. I could only nod in response.

I bit down on my lip and tried hard to do as he said as I felt a finger slide inside. I could feel myself stretching to fit it, and I whimpered in pain. 

"Just a little more, slut...and that's all. See I told you it wouldn't be so bad," he said as he slipped a second finger in. I gasped a little as it was slid in and out; I was also surprised at the fact that I very nearly liked it. I heard a chuckle, and then the fingers withdrew. I couldn't help but moan in frustration.

"Our slut likes that, doesn't she?" Snape's voice asked. I nodded. I could practically hear him smile as he spoke again. "Do you want my cock inside of you, slut?" I nodded, still in a state of desperation. I felt him teasing the entrance to my dripping pussy with his fingers. "I need you to get it hard for me. I'll unbound you and you will suck me until I'm hard. Understand?" I nodded in response as I felt the handcuffs release. I yanked off the blindfold in an instant, desperate to see them - all of them. I was shocked, but very pleased, to see that all three men had undressed and were already palming themselves. Clearly they wanted me as much as I wanted them. 

I pushed myself onto my knees as Snape approached me. I felt his cock touch my lips and I hastily began lick up and down his shaft. He placed a hand on top of my head and whispered, "Good girl..." I brought my hands up to gently stroke his shaft as I flicked my tongue across the tip of his cock, going so fast that it was nearly vibrating. His cock grew rock-hard in my mouth, and I tasted his precum. He took his cock out of my mouth and moved behind me, teasing the lips of my pussy with his cock. 

"Beg me, slut," he commanded. I looked back at him with my best puppydog eyes and begged. 

"Please, Professor. Please fuck me." He thought for a moment, then decided to accept my begging. He slammed into me hard, and the feeling of him filling me was nearly too much already. I screamed in pleasure, a bit shocked at how loud I was.

He went slowly from there, moving inside of me at a snail's pace to tease me. I moaned softly and looked back at him, again showing him my puppydog eyes. "please...please fuck me. I'll be good, I promise, just please fuck me hard..." He smirked back at me and rammed inside me again, his hard cock hitting my cervix hard. I opened my mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as he eased his cock out, then rammed into me again and again. It was all I could do to keep from losing it and cumming right there. Draco had taken this moment to move in front of me. He grabbed my head and jerked it towards him. His fully-erect cock was in my face and I knew exactly what he wanted. I took him into my mouth, pleasuring him. His moans turned me on even further and I couldn't help but moan myself with every sound he made.

Snape fucked me roughly for what seemed like an eternity, his fingers digging into my hips as he pulled me back with each thrust, ramming my cervix each time with just the right amount of force. After a while, he reached down to twist and tug at my nipples, squeezing my breasts roughly as he fucked me hard. My moans sent vibrations along Draco's dick and I could tell he was seeing stars.

"Cum now, slut." Snape stated. I arched my back as the orgasm swept over me, triggered simply by his command. His breathing got a bit harder as he felt my pussy contracting around him. I struggled not to collapse beneath him. As his own hot seed filled me, he pulled out. Breathing heavily. Draco took his chance to withdraw from my mouth and whispered. 

"Ride me." He laid on the floor and I did not hesitate to climb on him and let him slide into me again. My pussy was still sensitive from Snape but it didn't feel any less amazing. I moaned as he entered me fully and I began riding him and enjoying every moment. In my own bliss, I didn't notice Lucius behind me opening my ass with his fingers. I moaned softly, expecting that was as far as it was going. But I suddenly felt Lucius's shaft stretching me open. I winced in pain, tightening my grip on Draco's chest which I was leaning on for support. 

"Shhh now, relax and enjoy it." Lucius purred, tracing my body softly with his hands. I moaned as he began sliding in and out of me. Lucius was rough and dominating, and Draco was firm but still passionate. The combination of my pussy and ass being fucked by them sent me over the edge and I came once more. Draco came next; I felt his cock twitching repeatedly as he filled me with his cum. Lucius pulled out, and forced me onto my knees. He palmed himself in front of me. 

"Open your mouth, and swallow." He said, struggling to keep his voice firm as he came. He aimed his salty cum into my mouth and I swallowed just like he ordered me too. The three men exchanged looks once again and from the way they looked back at me, it was clear that things were ok again. I had accepted their punishment. They started heading towards the door and my heart sank, were they going to leave me here? Draco turned back to me. 

"Aren't you coming?" He said. 

"I'm naked!" I laughed. Draco took off his robe and wrapped it round me. Taking my hand in his and leading me towards the door. In a strange turn of events, he came back for me. They all did.


	19. An Unexpected Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely lot! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter, but you'll see why the build-up for this event is very important. I shall post the chapter of the dance very soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy this one. Once again, I am truly sorry for including no smut but I felt like I needed to develop the story a bit more x
> 
> <3 Much love!!

"A dance?!" Marlon said in both disbelief and amusement. "Like a big event where people dance and socialise?" His face contorted with a look of dissatisfaction. 

"I never thought Old Voldy would allow such a thing to take place here." Another student whispered. We had just heard the strange news that Hogwarts would be hosting a big event in celebration of another small Wizarding War. There were many obscene and far-fetched rumours concerning the event, but one thing was definite was that all high-ranking members of the Ministry for Magic would be there to attend. It was the talk of the school, everyone was whispering excitedly about it all day - annoying many of the teachers. 

"I am sure you have already heard of the event that Hogwarts is hosting. And there shall be no need to discuss it any further within these four walls." Snape stated, his arms folded and his expression stern. The class fell silent. "Turn to page 394 of your potions books." Everyone did as he instructed. The only sound was the rifling of pages.

"This is the task for this lesson. You must work individually and follow the instructions given. If one of you fails to brew the potion correctly, the whole class will receive an essay to complete." His eyes met with mine as he said it, smirking slightly. A few other students looked at me and a couple of others as if to say 'don't you dare fuck this up." I sighed as I got the ingredients and utensils ready. I stared at the open book and read the instructions. One of the written method lines had smudged due to a potion I accidentally spilled over it weeks ago. I chastised myself for being so careless. But I couldn't waste time over it. I began to work as hard as possible, not wanting to let the class down. I chopped the purple thorn blossom carefully and stirred it into the cauldron with the listed essences. I added the arm bone carefully and stirred again before adding more ingredients. I sighed at the last part. The ingredients stated the snake fang, but I was unsure of how to add it - due to the mishap with the smudged writing. I looked around the room, most people were not up to the stage I was at yet, and those who were, were cutting it into small chunks. This didn't look right to me. I felt myself begin to panic, but got a hold of myself. I crushed the fang with the side of my knife, and chopped it finely so it resembled a powder. I stirred in the powdered fang into the orange potion and stirred it until it turned to a bright golden yellow colour. I prayed that it was correct, but could not tell what the final solution was supposed to look like. I sighed as I put down my items and looked around the room. My heart sank as I realised I was the first to finish. This was either a good sign or a bad sign. To make myself look busy, I reread the instructions again - even though it was pointless now. My potion did match the picture, however, so there was some reassurance that perhaps I didn't do too bad after all. 

"Finished already, Miss (L/N)?" Snape questioned as he made his way over to the cauldron. 

"I-I, Yes, Professor." I sighed, bracing myself for the usual lecture of 'I should know this by now'. But to my surprise, it never came. Snape stared at the cauldron, then back at me, then at the cauldron and then my potions book. 

"What did you do to the snake fang?" He questioned, his deep voice was stern but somewhat soft. 

"I crushed it into a powder." I whispered, knowing I was done for. So stupid of me, such a stupid mistake. 

"How did you know to do that?" He said, bringing his voice down into a tone of somewhat amazement or disbelief. 

"Well, I guessed. The writing in my book is smudged so I just went with my gut instinct which told me to crush the fang." I said honestly, turning red in shame. 

"The book states to add it in small pieces, not powdered." Snape began, as I lifted my head to make eye contact with him. I opened my mouth to apologise when he spoke again. "The book, Miss (L/N), is wrong. I expected the whole class to follow the instructions - to get it wrong. I could then set the essay and teach you to not to trust everything you read and not to doubt your own knowledge." He said softly. "So how did you know to powder it? I am sure when you looked around, you saw people cutting it?" 

"I did, Sir. But I believe I remember you saying a couple of months back that snake fangs are commonly cut into small chunks when used in potions. But while this is somewhat effective, it makes it harder for the potion to absorb its natural magical qualities. It is much more efficient, therefore, to instead powder them." I said quietly. Snape looked surprised but soon flashed the tiniest smile he could achieve without others noticing. "You have escaped homework for today, Miss (L/N). You may leave early." 

I smiled and exited the room quietly. As I was making my way up to the library to complete other homework tasks, I heard the chattering of excited female students talking about who they wanted to go to the dance with. 

__

"Hey, there you are! Snape set us all essays, you're lucky you got away with that!" Draco laughed, sitting beside me in the library. 

"Yeah, you jammy little sod!" Marlon laughed, his mouth full Pumpkin pastie. 

"You're not supposed to have food in the library!" I whispered, ushering him to leave before the Librarian saw. She spotted him and promptly kicked him out as me and Draco laughed. 

"So then, about this dance." Draco said, laughing. "Will you go with me?" 

"Who else would I be going with?" I laughed, nodding. But that brought a thought to mind, what am I even going to wear? And when was I going to get it? That was later arranged when my mother sent a letter to me, telling me she had been invited to the dance, and that we simply must go dress-shopping together at the weekend, and I excitedly agreed. 

__ 

"(Y/N)!" My mother smiled at me as she met me outside Westfield London. I looked at the muggle shopping building, with an eyebrow raised. "Oh, don't you worry. We aren't going to be caught dead in Muggle attire! Follow me." She laughed as she led the way, she didn't mention the death of my father - which I was thankful for. She took us to a red telephone box, but instead of using it to the ministry, another set of buttons were dialled to lead us to an underground wizarding mall; I place I had never seen for myself before. It had been dubbed "Monolith Square". My mother caught me looking at everything in wonder, like a child would gaze upon a mountain of sweets. 

"The most expensive shops in the Wizarding World reside here, (Y/N). It was named after the pillars of rock that hold it up - Monoliths, see? But it isn't much of a square anymore, not since all the new expansions. But still, the name is well-known and there's hardly any reason to change it." We went into several shops catering to the "older" generation first and mother fell in love with a black velvet dress that flowed out with black sleeves. She looked extremely sophisticated; anyone looking would know she was certainly in a position of power and wealth. She bought matching shoes and thanked the sales assistant as we left the shop. "And now, we look for you!" 

We stepped inside a gorgeous boutique, and I honestly had no idea where to look. Dresses were everywhere, covered in mesmerising gemstones, rare and valuable stones that emitted a bewitching glow and then I saw it. I saw the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. A deep shade of green with an open back. I pulled out the dress and hurried to the changing rooms. The dress fit perfectly and was stunning. It was a classic A-line dress and what I hadn't noticed was that the back had a silver snake running down the centre, connected to the dress via a series of silver and diamond chains. I emerged from the changing room to show my mother and ask her opinion and the moment her eyes met with me, her jaw dropped and tears pricked her eyes. 

"That's the one" she smiled, tears leaking. She fanned her eyes with her hands as if to dry them. "Oh, if only your father could see you!" There was a silence between us for a moment. Without hesitation, we bought the dress and the silver shoes to go with it. We spent the rest of the day buying more items of clothing and jewellery and discussing ways I should have my makeup or wear my hair and by the end of the day, we were both exhausted. The dance was less than a week away, but now I felt more relaxed about it - with nearly everything sorted.


	20. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I was soooo looking forward to this chapter. It's pretty intense and pretty long (sorry not sorry).
> 
> So the day of the dance finally arrived. A lot of prominent Ministry members arrive and one stands out in particular; your father's murderer. So, more potion-making, torture and confessions.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, much love to you all. I thought you deserved a quick update and I was also very excited and didn't want to wait to publish this. Enjoy! <3
> 
> [ I totally forgot to credit the designer of the dress that was inspired in my last chapter. All credit to Roberto Cavalli's beautiful snake gown - I fell in love as soon as I saw it and it totally inspired me for the whole dance chapter as I just KNEW our character had to wear it at some point - It's gorgeous. ]

The Great Hall was full of excited chatter of the girls talking about the dance. A lot of them discussing who was going with who, who didn't ask who, who ended up settling for who, who didn't get asked at all, me being a spiteful bitch for going with Draco, who was declined by Draco - you know, normal bitchy talk. It brought on a lot of flashbacks of the Yule Ball, which took place a few years ago in spirit of the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't think much of the Durmstrangs or the Beuxbaton girls; both schools had students who were quite full of themselves from what I remember. Draco, seeming to read my mind, spoke up. 

"I think Igor Karkaroff is coming to the dance tomorrow night, you know." He said as he took in a mouthful of steak and kidney pie. 

"I thought he was dead!" I said with surprise. "I had heard he fled during the return of the Dark Lord and was hunted down and murdered!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too until I overheard a conversation between Bellatrix and Barty Crouch talking about how much they wish to kill him." He replied. Before having a chance to think of my own response, Marlon ran over to wear we were sitting and merged himself between us. 

"Hey, look at this!" He practically shoved the newspaper in front of our noses and I had to push it a further distance away, so that my eyes could focus. He pointed to a small paragraph below a picture of a stern looking man. He had greasy black hair, tied into a ponytail (I'm guessing) and a thick black moustache. His eyes were a shade away from black and filled with hatred. I knew this man, but I couldn't figure out why or how. I had never seen him in person before, but I knew him somehow. I read through the paragraph aloud: 

"Randolph Mauro, high-ranking member of the Russian Ministry of Magic and notorious for his lycanthropy, will be attending the event hosted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this Saturday evening. It is said that this event will help finalise cohabitation between the British and Russian wizarding world."

"That's weird, that. We're inviting a member of the ministry that we just had a war against." Marlon sighed. And before the conversation could carry on any further, we were told to start heading towards our lessons. Our first was potions and we headed to the classroom and took our seats. Snape began the lesson and set our task. We could work in pairs this time but this lesson I found myself compelled and completely distracted by the small vile of clear-waterlike liquid hidden in the corner of a shelf. It was at the very back, as if it had been forgotten about. It had a few cobwebs over it. It was labelled, but it had been left so long that it was completely unreadable. Usually, I'd of brushed it off. But there was something about this potion that told me I'd need it at some point soon. I didn't want to draw any attention to it, so I daren't ask anyone else. My thoughts were interrupted by a huge crash from outside, causing everyone to jump and the room to shake slightly. Cauldrons and ingredients were spilling over the floor, creating all sorts of reactions. As Snape left to investigate, he ordered the class to clear up, and due to the sudden smokiness of the room, I seized my only chance. I reached for the vile, and after that failed, I whispered "Accio" and it glided into my hand. I shoved it quickly into my robe pocket and dived to the floor, acting as though I was cleaning up a mess as the smoke finally cleared. 

The rest of the lesson was conducted in silence, Snape's bad mood was extremely evident and nobody dared to speak in case he unleashed more homework upon us. After finishing the potion, we were ordered to bring up the vile and present it to him to inspect. Mine and Draco's potion was inspected last and just like the others, we were quizzed on the process. Thankfully, the questions directed at me, were the parts I was paying attention to and we passed the lesson. 

"You know, you're getting really good and potions." Draco smiled as he took my hand. I had been studying harder than I ever had lately, I guess the pressure was building due to the upcoming exams. "Oh, I also wonder what that noise wa-" His sentence was instantly interrupted as we saw for ourselves what the bang was. There was some huge ass troll just laying on the floor. 

"You reckon Quirrell brought it in?" I said as Draco and I laughed at the memory of this old teacher. "Who even thought this would be a good idea?" 

"Apparently it was for a Dark Arts lesson. I'm guessing the poor thing just collapsed due to the amount of torture." Marlon said, joining us out of nowhere. 

"Where have you been anyway?" I asked, taking in his casual appearance for the first time. 

"Oh, I've been helping with the stuff for the dance." He said, gesturing to the boxes behind him. His eyes met with Narcissa Malfoy who looked as though she was going to commit murder at any point. "I... Well, I better get back to it." He laughed awkwardly before whispering: "Narcissa is so -" he paused a moment before remembering that this was Draco's mother. "such a perfectionist." 

"Good save." Draco laughed, but he nodded in agreement. "We better leave you to it, then. Have fun!" 

Marlon sighed as he picked up the boxes and carried them into the hall with him. 

We ended up being ten minutes late to our Dark Arts lesson. Lucius stared at us as we walked in, he was mid-sentence but paused as we entered. Just as we sat down and got out our books we heard that distinctive cough at the back of the class. 

"I am sorry for rather rudely interrupting your lesson, Professor. But I'm afraid I must have a few stern words with Miss (L/N), here." She tapped me on the shoulder as I exchanged looks with Lucius, Draco and the toad herself. Before rolling my eyes and raising from my seat and following her out of the room. She lead me up the spiral staircase that led to her office. My face contorted with some sort of disgust which I tried to hide. 

"Something wrong, dear?" She patronised. 

"Why does it smell like shit in here?" I stated, then I looked back at her, my eyes judging her head to toe. "Oh, I think it's just you," 

It was unclear what she said, but with a sickening smile, her wand pointed at me. Taken completely unaware, I let out a loud scream. I had never felt pain that intense for such a long time, it seemed even worse than the time she used the cruciatus curse in my fourth year. She finally relented and I collapsed to the floor, wet tears completely soaking my face. She pulled out the chair using her wand and gestured for me to sit. It hurt too much to move, and that's when I noticed my uniform was now wet with blood. 

"Now, now. Don't be so dramatic." She let out a nasty laugh. "Now, the reason you're here is because of some serious matters. You shall not cause a scene at this dance tomorrow night. Do you hear me?"

"Why would I cause a scene?" I glared, trying to ignore the throbbing pain down the right side of my body.

"I am just giving you a warning. Any drama and I will see to it that you will be tortured so intensely, that you beg for death." As I opened my mouth to respond, she pointed at me with her short, stubby finger. "Now. We shall be doing something you are already familiar with." She pulled out a quill from her cabinet and a piece of parchment. "I want you to write, 'I must not create drama'." I let out a little laugh. 

"That soun-" 

And before I could finish, that same sickening pain struck me with more force than an unstoppable wind. I could feel more blood gushing out of me, I felt like I was going to pass out at any second. 

"No. Actually, write; 'I must be seen and not heard.'" She said bitterly. But there was also a tone of amusement in her voice; as if there was something she was planning. With a shaky hand, I wrote on the parchment. The pain of the enchanted quill etching the writing on the back of my hand was completely bearable in comparison to this new torture spell she had discovered. But there was something about the way she said it that emitted some form of mystery. And I went to question this. I looked up, and opened my mouth. But as much as I tried - no sound was coming out. At all. Umbridge was sipping her cup of tea, with amusement just etched across her face. 

"Got something to say, dear?" She laughed bitterly. "No? Then I guess we're done here. You may leave." 

I got to my feet and tried to walk out confidently. But my leg was sore, and I was breathing heavily and I was certain I was in fact leaving a trail of blood behind me. I got to the bottom of the staircase and leaned against the wall to catch my breath and utter a healing incantation. But once again, there was just silence. Tears of frustration pricked at my eyes like needles. I had to go back to class somehow. What should have taken 3 minutes, had actually taken 10 and by the time I got outside the classroom, Lucius was dismissing them. I hung around outside, waiting for the class to file out, before finally trudging into class to pick up my book. Draco, who had stayed behind to have casual conversation with his father, turned around and went pale. 

"(Y/N)" He shouted, running over. "(Y/N), what happened? You're bleeding." Lucius also ran over to my side, I collapsed slightly, my leg giving away to the amount of blood loss. 

"Draco, get Snape. Now,. He'll know what to do." Lucius said seriously and Draco ran out of the room instantly. "(Y/N), what happened? What happened?" He was stroking my hair, and pressing against where he thought the bleeding was coming from with his spare hand. In relatively no time at all, Snape and Draco arrived. 

"Jesus, what happened?" Snape said, concern dominating his tone. 

"I don't know, she hasn't said anything." Lucius whispered back. "(Y/N), please. Please tell us." Knowing I couldn't say anything, I held up my hand and showed them the writing. 

"'I must be seen and not heard'" Draco whispered. "That bitch." His face turned red in anger. 

"Draco." Lucius snapped. "Calm down, we need to sort out the bleeding first. What do you think Severus?"

"I think Miss (L/N) is very lucky to be alive. A nasty hex. I've never seen one like this. Here, take this." He handed me a vile of a purple substance that I drank instantly. It immediately stopped the pain and I stopped writhing. 

"Severus, please. She's still bleeding." Lucius said, hurrying Snape to my side. Snape pulled out his wand and muttered a song-like incantation. 

"Vulnera Sanentur." He kept repeating this as the blood flowing out of me eased, and I felt my wounds burning and itching as though they were healing. Once sure the bleeding had stopped, Snape and Lucius helped to sit me up. 

"How can we stop the mute jinx?" Draco asked desperately. Snape and Lucius were silent, as if thinking over what could help. 

"I'm not sure of an instant fix. But rest assured it isn't permanent. Speech should return once that hand has healed over - which should speed up with the use of those potions."

____

Saturday morning. There was an annoying buzz of conversation in the girls dorm area about the dance. I laid in bed, thankful that Snape was able to stop the bleeding and essentially stop me dying. I spent the morning in bed, not feeling completely up to going to breakfast - as I wasn't able to talk anyway. And after I while, I decided to go to the library and complete all the homework that had been set during the week. Doing this took a whole load of weight off my shoulders, though it had taken hours. I pulled out the vile I had taken from the potions room the day before. I studied it carefully and cautiously - ensuring that nobody else could see it. I pulled out potions books to find what it could be; comparing consistencies, scents and colours and finally concluded that it was veritaserum - a truth potion. I was glad I had discovered this, but was still unsure why my gut was insisting that I would need it. It was like a voice in my head was urging me to take this; that it would be important at some point. At around four 'o' clock, I packed up my stuff and decided to get ready for the dance. Draco wasn't in the common room when I got there, but we had already discussed beforehand that we would meet outside the Great Hall when the dance began at seven that evening. I ran myself a bath, washed my body and hair, and shaved in record time before hurrying back to get changed. As I sat wrapped in my towel, with my hair in a fairly unattractive hair turban, I decided to do my makeup first in order to make sure no makeup could spill down my gown. I went for silver smokey eye makeup with a beautiful 'solow'-pink shade. After I was sure my makeup looked perfect, I styled my hair. I curled my hair to perfection before smoothening the top layer into a curly half-up-half-down style. I added a dutch braid at the side, cascading into the curls. I slipped on my dress and fastened a diamond choker around my neck before stepping into my shoes. Without really thinking about it, I took the vile out of my robe pocket and put it inside my clutch purse that I was taking with me. I gave myself a final look in the mirror, and once I decided I was completely satisfied, I headed down to the dance. Most people were already down there; I could hear the buzz of conversation and the sound of classical music and the clinking of goblets. I peered round the stairwell, assessing how many people were in the entrance hall. Draco was there, waiting. He looked up for a second, as if looking for someone, looked down again. His brow furrowed and his eyes suddenly darted back up. His face softened instantly and he was emitting some kind of awestruck glow. His blue eyes sparkled as I made my way down the stairs, trying with all my might not to trip and fall. Once I reached him, he kissed me on the cheek. 

"You look so beautiful, (Y/N)." He said, still mesmerised with my appearance. I smiled at him as I took his hand. He led me inside the hall and I was immediately blown away. Unlike the Yule Ball's snowy, Christmas theme, the Great Hall now represented a dark, starry night. The room had dark walls and flooring but was beautifully lit by the bewitched ceiling above to look like stars, and the candles had been enchanted to glow like stars themselves. Round tables were organised around the room leaving a square area towards the end for the dance floor. I scanned the room to look at who had attended. At the teachers' table at the back sat Voldemort and some leading Ministry members, as well as my mother at the end of the table. Hogwarts staff members were around that area, talking over goblets of alcohol. 

"(Y/N)" I heard a familiar voice call - my mother. I saw her running from her seat towards me, drawing the attention of anyone that heard her running in her little heels. She embraced me tightly, told me I looked beautiful and then paused. "Oh god, I've embarrassed you now, haven't I? I'll leave you to it!" Before I could respond she had tottered back to her seat and re-engaged in her conversation with Umbridge, who looked startled at finding out that this woman was my next of kin. Lucius and Snape had looked up at me briefly and nodded in appreciation, not to make it obvious, before resuming their own conversations but stealing glances at me when nobody was looking. 

Draco and I sat with some friends before he asked me to dance with him. I felt awkward at first, especially since so many people were looking. But Draco leaned closer to my ear and whispered: "I can't wait to rip that dress off of you later" and I couldn't help giggling. Then the atmosphere turned cold all of a sudden and all eyes averted at the entrance. It was him - Randolph Mauro. It felt like my heart had fallen out of my chest. He had a wicked grin that was incomparable to anything else I had seen. His eyes were on me for a very long and uncomfortable time. And others noticed it too. Their eyes were going from him to me like a tennis match. As he walked towards me, there was an impending sense of dread that made my stomach churn. He grinned as he reached me, and I thought he was going to say something, but instead he walked straight past me, stealing glances as he walked up to Voldemort. Voldemort ordered a seat for him and the two of them spoke for a while. I spent a while plotting, but I knew there was something I had to do. I focused so hard, my eyes glossing over and not actually seeing. But when they refocused I realised I had stopped time. It sounded unreal, but I somehow did it. Everyone was still - like I had hit the pause button in a movie. I knew I had to make this quick. I poured the veritaserum into Mauro's goblet and cast the imperius spell just for good measure. I returned to my seat and all of a sudden everything was normal again - Draco resumed his sentence like there was no gap inbetween. I glanced at Mauro, and using thoughts instead of verbal communication, ordered him to sip from his goblet. He downed it in one go. And I instructed him to leave the room and wait in an empty classroom. After a minute or so, I turned to Draco. 

"I'm just going to, er, toilet." I said quickly, hurrying off before he could reply. Draco watched after me, a quizzical look etched over his face. 

I met him in the classroom. My heart was racing, but I knew what I needed to ask. 

"Did you kill my father?" 

"Yes." He said. I raised my wand, tears stinging my eyes. "But I was under orders - and under the imperius curse to do so." 

"Orders of whom? Voldemort?" I spat angrily, I could kill him. 

"Delores Umbridge."


	21. Acting Unaware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so slack at updating, I'm sorrrrrrrrrry <3 
> 
> Thanks to those supportive comments and requests. I appreciate any type of feedback, but please don't comment that you think its "wrong" or whatever - everything is in the description and if you aren't into it, don't read it. 
> 
> Torture, revenge, sex, and new characters.  
> Smutty chapter - enjoy x

Now that I knew who was behind it, I had to think rationally. As hard as it was, I had to act like I didn't know. I thanked the man for his information, my anger against him releasing a little now I knew it wasn't his fault, and we made our way back to the Great Hall. Randolph entered first. I waited for a minute or two before following. Lucius and Severus cast me a suspicious look - as though they thought I had sex with the man. I shook my head. Delores was also watching. Her eyes narrow, as she swivelled the wine in her goblet. She seemed to be working out if I knew or not - but I wasn't giving off any signs. The best revenge takes days to plan - as my dad often said. 

The rest of the dance went fairly quickly and before we knew it, guests were beginning to leave. My mother rushed up to me in a tight embrace, gave me a goodbye kiss and apparated away along with her Ministry Colleagues. We were then ushered back into the dormitories. As I lay in bed, my mind drifted in all the ways revenge would be best; A life for a life? No. Death is too easy; Locked in a room with no wand and a dementor? Possibly. The possibilities were endless. But I decided on little things - little pranks - leading up to something better. 

I slept in a little longer than expected. I rushed the Great Hall, where everybody already was and sat down next to Marlon. 

"Where's Draco?" I asked, searching for him. Marlon shrugged. 

"Dunno, he, his mother, and his father went out. I passed them as they were leaving - Narcissa looked angry, Lucius looked Stern, and Draco was skulking behind them." 

As I turned to respond, I heard the familiar cry of owls as letters were being dropped all over the hall. The hall buzzed with laughter and idle chatter until it was time for lessons. The seats next to me were empty all day - where was Draco? Our Dark Arts lesson had to be covered by Umbridge as Lucius wasn't here. 

"I am aware that Professor Malfoy has been teaching you jinxes and explaining how to cast them, but has there ever been practical demonstrations?" She said. The class shook their heads, I raised an eyebrow. I did not like where this was going. "I thought not. Line up against the back wall please." 

The class rose to their feet and did as she said, I hesitated in my seat for a moment. Umbridge approached me, looking at me very sternly. 

"Now." She whispered, pulling her wand out and discreetly pointing it at me. I rolled my eyes but did as she said, joining my classmates. She used Depulso to push all the furniture out of the way, to the sides of the room. 

"Now then." She began, walking back and forth in front of us like a General in front of his troops. "We are going to be practising the finger-removing jinx" 

"On who?" Zach said. 

"HANDS, Mr Smithers, please." She waited until his hand was in the air. 

"Yes?" 

"On who?" The student repeated. Umbridge didn't respond, just merely smiled. She turned on her heel and opened the door on the other side of the room. Out came a group of confused first-years, looking absolutely terrified. They stood in a line opposite us. As Umbridge held out her wand and showed us how to perform the jinx. A piercing scream filled the room as the child's finger fell to the floor. 

"And now, you try." She said, smirking. Some classmates performed straight away with no trouble, others hesitated before casting but I just stood there, wishing the screaming to stop. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the screaming had stopped but Umbridge was standing in front of me. 

"Are you going to cast, (Y/N)?" She said. 

"No." 

"Fine." She grinned as she raised her wand, pointing it towards me. She muttered the incantation as students gasped and my mind was screaming protego over and over again. I closed my eyes, bracing myself in case my enchantments didn't work. I waiting for the pain. I waited for my own scream to fill the air. What I heard, however, did not come from my mouth. I opened my eyes. Umbridge was on the floor, clutching her right hand in agony, crying in pain. Her fingers and wand laying in front of her. I had deflected her jinx so effectively it had bounced back onto her. 

Students crowded around her, unsure of what to do. 

"Do we get a teacher?" 

"Do we take her to the hospital wing?" 

"She deserved it." 

"(Y/N) is so going to get expelled for this." 

Their comments faded as I fled the room. I found myself laughing. Revenge was just beginning. 

__

Dinner that evening was boring, so I decided to turn in before everyone else. As I was walking back to the common room, I felt a hand pull me into the nearby classroom. 

"HE-"

"Shhh!" Draco whispered. "We need to talk" 

"What about? Where have you been all day?" 

"Look, mother knows."

My heart dropped. 

"Knows what? Knows about what your father and Severus have done - with me?"

"She knows they're having sex with the same person. But she doesn't know its you. I suppose she suspects but doesn't want to make bold accusations without proof." 

"How did she find out?"

"She noticed Snape smelled of perfume and later noticed that my father also smelled of it - your perfume. She's sure it's your perfume - she complimented you on it a few days ago, remember?" 

"She found out through perfume?" 

"Well she started suspecting through perfume." Draco began, he perched himself on the desk, pushing the chair out with his foot for me to sit on. "She obviously confronted my father, who denied everything initially. He told her she was going mad. So she dropped that truth potion -"

"-Veritaserum"

"Yeah, that. And he started confessing that it's been going on for a while and then accidentally mentioned Severus, and well, me. And mother went off on one. She demanded to know everything. But I think the potion was wearing off as father didn't reveal too much after that. But it got heated. She said she couldn't believe he would look towards another woman to satisfy him and not just a woman but a student. She was disgusted. Father then stated that it was her fault as she no longer was interested in it and always refused sex. And then, he stated. "What was a man supposed to do? I was in need!""

"And I can imagine, she didn't like that" I said, imaging the anger she was feeling. I suddenly pitied her. I suddenly regretted having sex with a married man.

"No, she certainly didn't." Draco paused for a moment, studying my anxious and guilty expression. "Hey, hey, don't worry about it. It's not the first time he's cheated, you know. And they've stayed together. I'm sure they won't split up, she's just mad at the moment, but Lucius will win her round."

I nodded, not quite believing him. 

"But, of course, father has to keep away from you from now on really. Otherwise mother will suspect you even more." 

"Does he blame me?" 

"No-" Draco began. 

"Yes." Another voice echoed. Lucius. His cane tapped against the stone wall as he approached. He must have been in the shadowed area, where we were unable to see him. He came up to me, the heat from his body seeming to merge with mine. "If you weren't so irresistible, none of this would have happened." He added gruffly. 

"I'm sorry. It never should have started and it should never have continued." 

"I wouldn't go that far" Lucius chuckled. "It was great while it lasted. But no, I won't be interfering with you outside class anymore."

"How's Narcissa?" 

"Angry. But she will settle. She wouldn't stop until I made an unbreakable vow."

"Did you?" Draco said, shocked. 

"No. She changed her mind in the end. But made me promise instead. I intend to keep it this time." 

"What about Severus? Where does he stand in all this?" Draco asked. Lucius pulled up a chair and sat beside the desk that Draco was perching on. He brought the silver snake on the end of his cane up to his mouth, thinking. 

"We had spoken about this. But I specifically told him, that if I couldn't have you - neither could he." He looked bashful for the first time. His eyes met mine. "Jealousy is a painful emotion. I can't have him talk to me about how he fucked you, if I am unable to. It would be too much to bear. I don't want men to look at you - or even touch you. In my eyes, I still own you." 

Draco's eyes narrowed a little, and he let out a throaty cough to receive acknowledgement. 

"You own her?" He snapped. Lucius met his gaze and the father and son stared each other down as if they were about to go in for the kill. "Last time I checked, I was her boyfriend, her lover and her master. Not you." Draco put one hand on my thigh and one hand gripped my neck, gently but firmly. he dragged me towards him and gave me a passionate kiss, his tongue penetrating my mouth. I felt myself dampen. I will always succumb to Draco over anyone else. He was my master, just like he said. Lucius looked away, frowning. I couldn't help but notice the growing bulge underneath his trousers. Draco carried on. His lips trailed to my neck as he sucked at my skin, unbuttoning my shirt. 

"Draco" I moaned, I didn't want to tease his father like this, but I certainly did not want him to stop. Draco's hands made their way to my bra as he unbuckled it and pulled it off along with my shirt. He licked and sucked my left nipple while pinching and rubbing the other. I moaned in ecstasy, my head rolling back as my breathing hitched. 

"Fuck" I moaned. In the corner of my eye I saw movement, Lucius had his hands in his trousers and it was extremely clear what he was doing. He caught my gaze and grinned. 

"I promised I wouldn't touch you again. I never said I wouldn't touch myself over you." His devilish smile caused my pussy to dampen even more. Fuck they were so hot. Draco had pulled of my skirt and was now tugging at my underwear, eager to get his tongue there. He pulled me up, and made me sit the desk instead, while he took to the chair. He spread my legs and began licking me out as I moaned. Lucius moaned too. 

"Fuck, I'd do anything to be touching you right now, (Y/N)." 

Suddenly there was a bang. We all stopped in our tracks. Our breathing was heavy, our heartbeats fast. 

"I thought you'd of learnt your lesson, Lucius" Snape laughed, as he approached. We relaxed a little knowing it was just him. 

"I'm not touching her." Lucius grinned but his look turned stern. "Which means, neither can you." 

"As you wish." Severus sighed. "But just to warn you, the Dark Lord has sent everyone to the dorms earlier this evening. You shouldn't be here now. You two, return to the dorms. Your own dorms to make that clear. You've had enough fun for today."

"Oh trust me, we haven't even started yet." Draco said, as he took my hand and we ran out of the room laughing and trying to conceal my almost-naked body. We ran down the hall giggling, the portraits were complaining about it until they noticed my nearly naked form and abruptly shut up in shock. I started heading towards the common room but Draco pulled me in the opposite direction. 

"Where are we going?"

"A new place I found. Trust me. Its all been arranged." He responded. Arranged? What did he mean? He led me up the stairs, our paces increasing at the sound of faint talking behind us. Eventually we got to a Gargoyle statue. 

"We can't stay here! We are going to get caught!"

"Shh!" Draco whispered. "Dragon bane"

Suddenly the Gargoyle started turning, revealing a pathway of hidden stairs. I followed Draco down and once down, I heard the Gargoyle moving back into its original place. The stairs led to what looked like an old common room. It was relatively clean but at the same time looked as though nobody had been down in years. 

"Who else knows about this?" 

"Peeves. Heard it from him while he was talking to a portrait. He refused to go down here, believed it to be bad luck. It used to be an old staff room." Draco said as he shut the door behind him. 

"Bad luck?" I asked, but Draco didn't answer. I sat on the leather sofa, looking around the room. After a while, Draco sat beside me and gazed at me intently. His deep blue eyes went from my face all the way down to my full breasts and shapely thighs. Caressing my hair with one hand, he slowly ran the other up my thigh and touched me. His deep moan filled the air when he felt my wetness and I couldn't help but moan to his touch. 

‘You are so beautiful’, he said softly. ‘You know how much I love you, don’t you?’

‘I do’, I said. God, I wanted him.

‘Good girl’, he replied, his lips softly touching my ears as he spoke. ‘Listen to me, baby. I know you want me to fuck that wet little pussy of yours. But I’m not going to fuck you. Not yet. I have a surprise for you.’

I sighed in frustration. But there was something about his voice and his words that flooded me with desire and curiosity. 

There was a knock at the door. He looked at me, passion roaring in his eyes. ‘Trust me’, he said.

I trusted him. Draco headed out of the room and shut the door behind him. I could hear talking but could not make out what was being said. The door suddenly opened. Draco walked in and sat on the sofa opposite, followed by a dark-haired man. Barty Crouch Jr. He walked up to me, standing over me in silence. He stared at me with his dark brown eyes, filled with lust. I could feel the moist flesh between my legs. I held his gaze. We all stayed in that silent, sensual stillness for a moment. I did not know what aroused me more: Barty in all his sexual mystique, or my own boyfriend, getting aroused through watching the chemistry between us. What I did know, however, was that I wanted him to touch me; wanted his hot hands on me, all over me. Why wasn’t he touching me already?

And then it dawned on me. He was waiting for Draco to give permission. And sure enough, with his beautiful deep voice, Draco said, ‘Take her now.’

The words came like a blessing and a deliverance. My body covered in goosebumps when Barty touched my shoulder and his hand ran down my arm and cupped my breast. He picked me up, and laid me down on the sofa. His expression was soft and lustful as he touched my face and leaned in for a kiss. I eagerly parted my lips and feasted on his wet, strong, and slow-moving tongue. His strong hands trailed downwards, he parted my legs before sliding a finger into my moist, hot pussy. I instinctively thrust my hips into him. I could feel how hard he was under his black trousers. He suddenly pulled away and opened her legs wider. 

“Let me see you’, he said, and I moaned feverishly.

He touched and penetrated me with his long fingers. I threw her head back and squeezed my eyes shut. Then I could feel the sensation of his wet tongue, tasting and teasing my clitoris. I eagerly moved my hips in slow circles, moaning uncontrollably. 

"Please don't stop ugh" 

He followed my motions and was about to release my orgasm when he pulled away without warning. I sat up and opened her legs wider. 

"Fuck, I want you" I groaned. 

He unzipped his trousers, and took out his hard, thick cock. I was mesmerised and wanted it so badly. 

Then he looked at Draco, who was sitting back on the other sofa, watching us and stroking his member, completely impassive.

Barty took this as a sign to continue. He rubbed his penis up and down my wet opening, gently slipping inside, then pulling it out. He was driving me mad, seeming to enjoy teasing me. Without further warning, he penetrated me completely, and stayed there, as deep as he could, before he started thrusting, slowly at first, then harder and faster. We ran together, urgently, giving ourselves completely, and we climaxed, lost to the world for that precious moment.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. The pleasure had been so intense that losing it now was torture. Soon, Draco made his way over and sat next to me on the sofa. He told me how much he loved me, how much he wanted to fuck me now. I melted into him. I wanted, no - needed, more. And soon enough, he was inside me.


	22. Expulsion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY its been so long. 
> 
> I haven't been well really and I just lost all motivation to keep writing. I had no idea you were all so eager for it to continue!  
> I'll definitely try and post more whenever I can. I am so sorry!
> 
> Umbridge is keen to get you expelled after the incident, but when things don't go her way, she finds another way to cause trouble.

"Shit. we need to get back to the common room" I said, lazily burrowing my head into Draco's bare, toned torso. 

"Can't we stay here, everything's just so perfect right now" His eyes were closed as he said this, but he sensed I was going to comment something about Umbridge but he opened one eye and continued "-for us anyway."

"I need to get back. One of the teachers is going to come looking for me. I'm totally going to be expelled - and especially if I'm caught like this!" I sat up and tugging at my clothes and slipping them on. Draco pulled himself up and got dressed too and we both stealthily made our way back to the common room without running in to any teachers.

\-- 

The common room hushed as soon as I entered, but soon after I was being given all sorts of approval from everyone and being frequently told that I was going to get kicked out so I might as well make the most of it and pull another stunt. Draco and I sat on the sofas, trying to think of a way I could get myself out of this, but we couldn't. 

"It's hopeless. I am going to get expelled. They probably have my mother in there at the moment, discussing my behaviour." I sighed, biting my lip. 

"We don't know anything yet, mayb-"

"I made Umbridge lose all her fingers!" 

"Yes, but from what I've heard Matron Stanley has seen all this grisly stuff before, she'll be able to fix it no problem!" 

I could only smile at the comment because before I got a chance to reply, I heard a stern voice. 

"(Y/N), come with me, please." 

I stood up and Draco gave my hand a tight squeeze before standing up to give me a reassuring hug and a kiss on the forehead. 

"Be good" he whispered, "be remorseful." 

I nodded and was led out of the room. 

\-- 

Voldemort was sitting on the chair in his office, surrounded by four or five other people: Lucius, Severus, my mother, Pius Thicknesse and of course, Umbridge. She was dressed in her usual pink attire with a bandage wrapped around her now-normal-shaped hand. She scowled at me. 

"You're in here today for attacking a teacher." Voldemort said, "do you know how serious this is?" 

"I do, sir." I replied, "but I didn't really attack her - my wand wasn't even raised.. I don't really know what happened."

"Don't know what happened? DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? You ATTACKED me, you horrible, lying girl." Delores sneered. 

"That's not true, and you know it." I said calmly. I looked back at Voldemort. "May I please explain?" 

Umbridge tried to interject, but Voldemort silenced her at once. "You may." 

"I refused to use the finger-removing jinx on a defenceless first-year. Whether or not, the jinx could be reversed did not count in my opinion - the screams, sir, I couldn't listen to them. I refused and that is when Professor Umbridge attempted to use the spell on me for defying her. Like I said, I don't know what happened. I was just screaming protection smells in my head, waiting for the pain, waiting to hear myself scream. Except, it wasn't my screams I could hear. I promise I did not attack, at least knowingly." I looked at Umbridge and forced a remorseful look. "I'm so sorry it happened, Professor, but you must know I didn't say or do anything to cause it." 

Upon hearing my accounts, I heard my mother burst into tears. 

"I knew it, I knew she wouldn't do anything like this"

The looks of the other teachers seemed to soften. 

"An accident" Voldemort nodded. Umbridge's face contorted with anger but she said nothing. 

"Wandless magic isn't something that is a common trait. I'm sure, if your recollection of events is true, you wouldn't mind proving that you can do this?" Pius, the Minister for Magic, said kindly. 

"I don't mind, Minister, but I'm still not sure how it rebounded the jinx. All I was thinking of was protego." I admitted.

"To save anyone else getting injured, perhaps a basic spell. Lumos, for example."

I nodded in agreement as they put some of the candles out to darken the room a little. I said nothing as I closed my eyes, I wanted to show them that I didn't have to say anything for the spell to work. Unlike the first time, as soon as I thought 'Lumos' I could tell it worked. When I opened my eyes, a ball of light floated delicately in my hand, illuminating the darkened room. They all stood in amazement. Voldemort raised from his seat and made his way over to me.

"How long have you been able to do this?" He whispered in awe. 

"A few months now, they've been getting stronger and easier to do the longer I do it."

Umbridge, who was fed up from waiting, spoke up .

"Is she getting expelled or not?" 

Voldemort was still looking at the ball of light in my hand. "It was an accident, Delores. As long as Miss (L/N) can make sure it doesn't happen again, she is not suspended. I do, however, believe that you need to spend some time learning how to control this so things like this do not just happen when you are afraid, or angry."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I said happily. 

"You may go." Voldemort said, dismissing me. As I turned to leave, I could hear Umbridge ranting and raving. My mother hugged me and she left with the Minister. Lucius and Severus followed me out. 

"I knew they wouldn't expel you." Severus said. Lucius nodded in agreement, smiling but his smile faded as we got to the bottom of the stairs where Narcissa was waiting. Her eyes lingered over Lucius, then Snape and then myself. 

"Good news, I take it?" She smiled at me and I nodded in response. "That's excellent, I'm glad it happened really. The bitch had it coming to her!" 

I laughed and she did too. She took her husband's hand and they both walked away. 

"I'm glad she's not mad anymore." I said, glad that everything was okay again. 

"Mm." Severus said, with a little frown on his face. 

"What does that mean?" I enquired. 

"She's been obliviated." 

"Oh." I said

"Lucius thought it would be for the best, she kept trying to use veritaserum on myself and Lucius, and I wouldn't have been surprised if she eventually tried to use it on you."

Our conversation was interrupted by the sound of running footsteps. Draco picked me up laughing and spun me round. 

"Mother and father just told me! You're not expelled! You're not expelled!" He smiled and then added "and thanks to the obliviate charm, mother and father are happy again." 

We held on to our embrace for a while, until we were informed that the evening feast was back on, and we head towards the hall, for the first time in a while, content that there was nothing to worry about at that moment.


End file.
